


Coming Home to You

by shilo1364



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 34,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilo1364/pseuds/shilo1364
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Shadow Kiss: after the cabin, fight, and cave rescue. Dimitri's body isn't there - so he has been turned. Or has he? When he returns, how will he and Rose react? And what about their friends? What will their future hold? Romitri fluff, mainly. Originally posted on fanfiction.net, subsequently on Wattpad. COMPLETE</p><p>PS - I am sorry to say that i won’t be writing the planned sequels to Coming Home to You or No One Ever Looks Up. I’m not really in the Vampire Academy fandom anymore, much as I love Vampire Academy, and I have too many demands on my time just now to do them justice.</p><p>If any of you are interested in writing a sequel / follow-up to either or both of these, PM me. I would be happy to chat about it and/or beta. Please also send me a link when you publish, and I’ll link to it here and on the other sites this is crossposted on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lissa POV

Lissa POV

The whole gang was eating lunch in the cafeteria. Well, not the _whole_ gang. Mason's seat was still empty, and there was an empty space against the wall where Guardian Belikov would normally stand. Adrian and I were both exhausted from all the Spirit we'd been wielding. We'd spent nearly every waking hour since the rescue party had returned at the clinic. We were both pretty proud of ourselves - almost all of the guardians and students were on their way to a full recovery, largely because of our efforts. The only ones not recovered - or nearly so - were those who had died or been left for dead in the caves. We had to assume that those whose bodies hadn't been recovered had been taken by the Strigoi and turned.

Christian, Mia, and Eddie had worked themselves into a similar exhaustion – though theirs was physical rather than mental - cleaning up the school grounds. And Rose... well, Rose had been pitching in here and there, but her heart wasn't in it. She had lost her spark in those caves, and I was beginning to wonder if she'd ever get it back. Guardian Belikov, her mentor and my other guardian, had been one of those whose body hadn't been found. And so soon after losing Mason... well, it was no wonder her heart was hurting.

I watched her pick listlessly at her food, which was so not Rose.

"Hey Rose," Eddie suddenly spoke, "If you're not gonna eat that, give it to someone who's actually hungry."

He looked shocked when she wordlessly pushed her plate towards him. He wasn't the only one.

"Rosie Posie..." started Christian, knowing she hated that nickname, and wouldn't be able to resist snarking back at him.

She didn't even look up. She simply sat, staring vacantly at her hands, as her fingers toyed fretfully with her napkin. I glanced around the table, noting the worried looks on everyone's faces. We all cared deeply for Rose. None of us loved, fought, or played as hard as she did. She was our rock, our passion and our spark, and it was horrifying, watching her wilt before our eyes. I mentally kicked myself for being so busy the past few days. Maybe if I'd been there for her. Maybe if I'd really seen her, instead of absently noting her aimless wandering, then turning back to my work.

'Rose, what's wrong?' I sent through the bond. 'What happened in those caves?'

She sighed. "Liss..." she started, then broke off as the cafeteria door opened, and Guardian Petrov walked in, deep in conversation with Guardian Belikov. Rose stiffened as their voices drifted over to us, and then she was gone. She leapt from the table, knocking over Eddie's drink in the process and ignoring his protests, and ran across the room faster than I'd ever seen her run.

"Comrade!" she yelled, then "Dimitri!" and I watched in shock as she launched herself into his arms.

 


	2. Alberta POV

Alberta POV

Guardian Belikov knocked on my office door as soon as he was released from the clinic.

"Alberta," he said, "I'd like to restart Rose's training immediately."

I was startled for a moment by how much he sounded like Rose when he dropped formal titles - as she always did. Did he pick that up from her, I wondered, or were the two more alike than even I realized?

"Guardian Belikov," I responded, "surely she deserves a break - especially after fighting in the battle and at the caves. Not to mention her recent brush with darkness." I saw him wince before his guardian mask slipped back into place. "You could really use a break too." I continued. "Headmistress Kirova has cancelled classes for the next few weeks, and everyone is pitching in to clean up the campus."

"It's _because_ of what happened in the caves that I need to start training her again immediately," he pleaded, his mask slipping again. I'd never seen him struggle so visibly for control, and found it fascinating. "I need her to be ready - to be the best she can be. You know this won't be the end of it. They'll try again. She has to be ready – I _won'_ t let her be taken!" Something flashed through his eyes as he said that, but it was gone before I could identify it.

His bluntness surprised me, and though I knew his point was valid, I still was hesitant to take away Rose's break. She was, after all, still a teenager – the mother in me wanted her to be able to enjoy it as long as she could.

"Come with me," I sighed, "and we'll discuss it over lunch." We walked to the cafeteria, debating whether relaxation or more training would benefit Rose more. And more training it would be - he wanted to extend her hours each day in addition to taking her class time while classes weren't in session. It was an insane amount of training, and I knew there was no way Rose would agree to it. We were still debating it as we walked through the cafeteria doors.

"She needs the time, Alberta." he was insisting exasperatedly, not for the first time. "She can't slack off now - she has to keep up her momentum and -"

He was cut off by a scream of "Comrade! Dimitri!" as the Rose in question barreled towards us. His feet seemed to move of their own accord, and he closed the distance between them faster than I thought possible. She launched herself at him, and to my utter astonishment, he caught her without breaking stride - as if it was the most natural thing in the world for a student to jump into her mentor's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her to support her weight, hands resting on her butt in a very un-mentor-like way. In a possessive way, I realized, as I listened to the pair who seemed to have forgotten they were in the middle of the very busy cafeteria.

"Roza, milaya," he groaned, then "Oh, my Roza," as he pulled her closer and crashed his lips onto hers. And that kiss, well, that was the kind of kiss that could make the world burn.

When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers and murmured to her in Russian. I blinked in surprise as she murmured back. In Russian. She smiled at him - a soft, sweet smile that I'd never seen on her face in my 13 years as surrogate mother. And his smile - I was sure no one had _ever_ seen that smile before. It transformed his face and lit up his eyes, and I realized that until that moment, I'd never seen him without his guardian's mask on.

Did they know how that looked? Did they realize where their bodies were pressed together? She leaned in and purred something in his ear while running her finger down his chest and his hands clenched, pulling her tighter against him as his eyes darkened with - lust? Surely not? But that seemed to be exactly what it was. She shifted her hips against his suggestively and he growled. Oh yes, they knew. I shook my head as his legendary control snapped and he turned on his heel and carried her off before anyone could react. He strode out of the cafeteria, his duster billowing behind him and her giggles ringing out across the room as they made their escape.

I certainly wasn't going after them - not after that display. A quick glance around told me my colleagues shared my sentiment. Clearly, the questions would have to wait until the pair resurfaced. I only hoped I found them before her mother did.

 

 


	3. Lissa POV

Lissa POV

I watched her leap into his arms in shock. What the Hell was that? Eddie and Mia were as shocked as I was. Christian and Adrian though... Why weren't they as surprised as I? Was I that terrible of a friend? What had I missed while caught up in my own problems?

"Lissa." Adrian touched my shoulder, effectively cutting off my mental rambling. "Look at them."

"I _am_ looking." I griped.

"No," he explained patiently, " _Look_ at them. Look at their auras."

Frowning, I let the magic wash through me.

Oh. My. God. How did I miss this?

Their auras wrapped around one another in a psychic embrace. You could hardly tell where one ended and the other began. As if that wasn't enough of a giveaway; together, they shone brighter than the sun.

"Liss," Christian brought me gently back to my senses, "listen to them."

I let the spirit fade and let myself pay attention to what they were saying. That was another shocker. They were speaking in Russian. Since when did Rose speak Russian? I felt a flush heat my cheeks as I mentally translated. Scratch that – why did _I_ speak Russian?

 


	4. Rose POV

Rose POV

I  picked disinterestedly at my food. I hadn't been hungry since the  caves. Since the light went out of the world. Since my love was killed  by Strigoi. I refused to consider that he might have been turned – might  be walking this earth as a monster. I hadn't been strong enough - fast  enough - to save him. So I ran. While campus slept, I ran laps around  the track. Pushing myself to the limits and then past them. Every night I  increased the number of laps. Every night I ran faster. I ran because I  had failed Dimitri. I ran because it was his first lesson. I ran so  that I would never be too slow again.

I had no appetite. I'd lost  weight over the past few days - my clothes hung oddly on my thinner  frame. I pretended to eat so no one would notice. When Eddie asked for  my food, I shoved it towards him without a second thought. When everyone  looked at me strangely, I realized it wasn't something Rose - the old  Rose - would do. Oops. I couldn't bring myself to care, though. The old  Rose had died in those caves too.

I sighed when Liss questioned me  through the bond. I knew she would, but I didn't want to deal with her  right now. Not her pity or her confusion. I knew it was selfish, but  she'd missed so much already. She had no clue what Dimitri and I were to  each other. She wouldn't – couldn't – understand how I felt. I was  trying to muster up the energy to reply with something that would  satisfy her when I heard the door open behind me. It was Alberta,  arguing with ... No. I froze. It couldn't be. Could it? The voice. That  ridiculous cowboy duster... and then the scent of his aftershave washed  over me and I knew.

"Comrade!" I screamed as I bolted out of my  chair. "Dimitri!" My legs took me towards him before my brain could  catch up and tell me how reckless and stupid I was being, and I found  myself leaping into his arms. They closed around me protectively,  possessively, hands gripping my butt and holding me to him. My legs  wrapped themselves around his waist, my arms twined around his neck, and  I was home.

I felt his breath quicken as he gazed into my eyes. "Roza," he breathed, "Milaya. Oh, my Roza."

Then  his lips crashed onto mine and I was lost. When we came up for air, he  rested his forehead against mine and whispered in Russian: "I love you.  Forever and Always."

I smiled and replied in Russian. "And I love you. I am yours. For always."

"Roza," he laughed, "since when do you speak Russian?"

I grinned smugly at him. "I got tired of wondering what you muttered about me behind my back, so I've been taking lessons."

"Oh, my Roza," he laughed. "You. Are. Amazing."

"I thought I'd lost you." I whispered.

"Never," he murmured. "I escaped. I was just released from the clinic a few hours ago. I had to come back to you. I will _always_ come back for you."

I  ran my finger down his chest and purred "And I'll always come for you"  in his ear. Then I rocked my hips teasingly against his, smirking as I  felt the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans pressing harder against me.

His eyes widened and darkened with lust as he growled "Then come with me now."

Then he spun on his heel and practically ran out of the cafeteria as I giggled uncontrollably in his arms.

 


	5. Lissa POV

Lissa POV

I stared at the cafeteria door as it swung shut behind them. There was no way I was going after them - not with what I'd just heard - and seen. But when Rose got back - oh, she was definitely getting a talking to. Guardian Belikov too. I caught Guardian Petrov's eye and her lip twitched at what she must have seen on my face. My lip twitched in response - she was _totally_ thinking the exact same thing.

Rose and Guardian Belikov, I pondered, as I scanned the roomful of flabbergasted faces - students and guardians alike. Huh. This was going to take some getting used to.

 


	6. Rose POV

Rose POV

"Dimitri," I giggled, "where are you taking me?"

"The cabin," he growled against my lips. As the kiss heated up, I found myself pressed against a wall. Our hands went exploring, and it took all my strength to break the kiss.

"Dimitri!" I gasped out. "The cabin. Now."

He reluctantly pulled away and started moving again. My eyes half-closed and my breath was suddenly coming in gasps. The rocking motion of his stride pressed my center repeatedly against his still-growing erection. His breathing soon became as rapid as my own, and after only a few steps he growled "No. Too far." and turned abruptly into the nearest building - his dorm.

Yuri and Emil shot up from the couches where they were lounging as we entered the lobby.

"Guardian Belikov! Miss Hathaway!" they yelped.

"Later." Dimitri ground out as he strode past them to the stairs. I peered over his shoulder at their shocked expressions, and couldn't stop the giggles that erupted once more. They quickly turned to moans as we rapidly mounted the stairs, the pace and intensity of our near-coupling increasing with each step until I could hardly see straight and knew I was near the edge. And then we were in his room, and he kicked the door shut behind us as he locked his lips to mine.

 

 


	7. Yuri POV

Yuri POV

Oh. My. God. Now that is something none of us were expecting. Stoic Belikov losing his control like that - I never thought I'd see the day. And Rose - I've known her since her mother dropped her on the academy's doorstep at four, and I've never once heard her giggle. And the way he turned those giggles into moans - that I'll never be able to un-see. Or un-hear.

"Yuri," gasped Emil, "was that? Did they just?"

"Yes," I sighed "and yes. Come on - we'd better go find Alberta." I couldn't wait to see her face.

 

 


	8. Dimitri POV

Dimitri POV

As I lay there, lazily tracing patterns on her bare skin, I realized - _this_ is why I survived. _This_ is why I managed to escape those Strigoi. _This_   is why I survived the nearly-fatal wounds and blood loss. I knew with  absolute certainty that I had to survive - I had to come back to my  Roza. And she was _mine._ There was no doubt in my mind that I'd  spend the rest of my life fighting to be by her side. We were meant for  each other. I fingered the ring I kept under my pillow - the one Yeva  had sent me just days after I met my Roza. But even then I had known. I  didn't need Yeva's second sight to tell me that I loved her. I'd been  fighting it for so long, but I was ready to give in. No, I already had.  Nothing was more important than my Roza. Not the age difference, not the  Moroi, not duty - not even the princess, our charge. I would do it  today, I decided. I would ask my Roza to be mine forever. As I smiled a  goofy smile at the thought, the angel beside me stirred.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too, milaya. So, so much."

She giggled, and her eyes widened in shock.

"What is it, milaya?"

"Did we really just blow our cover in front of the whole freaking school?"

I  froze, thinking back, then shrugged as I realized that I didn't care  what they thought. "They would have found out soon enough. I'm tired of  hiding us."

"But..."

"Shh. We'll get through this - whatever they throw at us. And we'll do it together."

Her  eyes shone brighter at this, and I decided it was now or never. I rose  from the bed and stared down at her for a moment, struck once again by  her beauty, and then dropped to one knee. Her hands flew up to cover her  mouth as I drew in a breath and began.

"I am not a man of many  words, my Roza, but for you I will do my best. I love you. You are the  reason I get out of bed every morning, and my last thought each night.  You hold my heart and soul, and my virtue as well." I raised an eyebrow  at her suggestively, and she sniggered.

"You have saved me so many times, my Roza. I cannot live without you. I am yours, forever, if you will have me."

With that, I opened my palm and held out the ring.

She  stared at me for a moment, and a few tears leaked from the corners of  her eyes. My heart plummeted and I looked at the floor. "I'm sorry," I  started, but she cut me off with a kiss.

"Yes, Dimitri," she  breathed against my lips. Then "Yes! A thousand times yes!" I slipped  the ring onto her finger as she pulled me to her, and we slipped to the  floor. Yes. She was most definitely _mine._

 


	9. Rose POV

Rose POV

He proposed. He actually proposed. His face was so open, the guardian mask long gone. I saw his love for me there - and so much more. The love and hope shining in his eyes moved me to tears. And then his face fell, and he began to apologize as he looked glumly at the floor. I had been so busy reading his face that I'd forgotten to reply!

"Yes, Dimitri," I breathed as I leaned in to capture his lips with mine. "Yes. A thousand times yes!" I pulled him to me as he slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger. And we lost ourselves in each other again.

Later, as we got our clothes sorted out, I realized it was nearly dinnertime. And I was starving. My stomach growled loudly to prove its point.

Dimitri laughed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's go get some food - even _I_ know not to stand between you and dinner."

I smacked his arm and then let him drag me out the door.

"Comrade," I began, as we walked down the stairs.

"Yes my Roza?"

"My legs are tired," I pouted. "Carry me?"

"Of course, my Roza." He grinned, and swept me into his arms bridal-style. We were both laughing as we stepped out of the stairwell.

Yuri and Emil were still in the lounge, talking quietly with Alberta. They all stared in shock - though I'm not sure if it was me in Dimitri's arms or his laughter and huge smile that shocked them more.

Suddenly, Emil's eyes widened further. "Is that – "?

I realized he was looking at my ring. "Uh-huh." I grinned, and waved my hand to make the stone catch the light. Yuri's mouth dropped open, but Alberta smiled a soft smile.

"Congratulations, you two."

"Thanks." we said in unison, which made her laugh.

"Now get going - I can hear Rose's stomach growling from here."

I waved as Dimitri carried me out.

 


	10. Alberta POV

Alberta POV

The ring softened my stance towards them. Yes, he was her mentor, and yes, she was underage - and 7 years his junior - but they were made for each other. Even I could see it. I had spoken with the princess, and once she told me about their auras I knew there would be no keeping them apart. They would always find one another. I certainly didn't need the best guardian and best novice of their generation to run. And I knew that, if anyone could balance their duty and a relationship, it was those two. Looking back, I could see that this had been inevitable from the moment they laid eyes on each other. He was already protecting and maturing her; she was already breaking him out of his shell. Yes, they were good for each other, and I would support them.

"Alberta - what do we do?" Yuri snapped me out of my reverie.

"Nothing," I sighed. This wouldn't be easy. "We do nothing but support them when they need it."

 

 


	11. Rose POV

Rose POV

I waved to Alberta and co. as Dimitri carried me out the door. I expected him to set me on my feet once we were outside; try to regain some of our so-called 'professional' distance... but he just kept walking.

"Uh, Dimitri," I started.

"Yes, my Roza?"

"I can walk, y'know."

"I know that milaya." he kept walking, his arms tightening around me.

I couldn't help laughing. "Dimitri! Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Did you just say 'nope'?"

"Yep." His mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

"You're going to have to put me down sometime."

"Not if I can help it, my Roza."

"Possessive much?" I asked with a grin.

"Always, my Roza. You. Are. Mine." he growled, leaning down to press his lips to mine.

"Dimitri," I gasped out, "food now. Kiss later."

He sent me a smoldering look, then laughed when my stomach rumbled louder than before. He started walking again, then leaned down and kissed my stomach. Then he tickled me.

And that's how we entered the cafeteria. The Badass Russian Battle God, with his Badass Goddess in his arms, screaming with laughter as he tickled her senseless. And I thought we'd never be able to top our earlier exit.

"Dimitri!" I wheezed out. "Put. Me. Down!"

"Of course, my Roza."

"Now go get us food." I ordered.

"Your wish is my command." He swept me a bow. I couldn't stop the giggles as I took the opportunity to whack him upside the head. He grinned at me - the full grin that transformed his face - and I forgot everything but my need for him.

I pulled him to me for a steamy kiss, then pushed him away again.

"Food. Now."

"But Roza..." he pouted.

"Now!" I mock scowled at him, and sent him away with a slap on his drool-worthy ass. He winked at me, and went to stand in line.

 

 


	12. Rose POV

Rose POV

'Rosemarie Hathaway!' came through the bond. 'Get your ass over here!'

"One of these days Liss," I sighed as I plonked down beside her, "I'll actually get you to swear out loud."

She blushed and mentally slapped me.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as the others looked on in confusion. I waved my hand airily. "Bond things. You wouldn't understand."

Suddenly Lissa let out an ear-piercing squeal and grabbed my hand, tackling me to the floor.

"What the Hell, Liss?" I glared at her.

'Sorry.' She didn't look sorry. 'But, Rose... is that what I think it is?'

"What?"

She jabbed at the ring excitedly.

"Oh, that. Yeah." I grinned, then winced as she squealed again.

"How dare you, Rose!" This time she actually did smack me. "The first I hear about my best friend's relationship should _not_ be that she's engaged!"

"You're what?" came from the others at the table.

'Oops.' sent Liss. 'Didn't realize I'd said that bit out loud.'

"Forgiven, Liss." I laughed. "It would have come out sooner or later. This one has decided we're done hiding." I jabbed my finger behind me as Dimitri appeared at my shoulder with our food. "Thanks, love."

"Anytime." He grinned and pecked me on the lips, then sat down beside me.

Eddie bristled. Why? Oh – right.

"Comrade," I said gently, "might want to grab a different seat." He shot me a hurt and confused glance. "That one is Mason's." I explained. His look of confusion changed instantly to one of apology.

"Sorry." He stood up, then looked around in vain for another chair. I took pity on him.

"Here, Comrade." I stood up. "You can sit with me."

He shot me a puzzled glance, then grinned when he caught my meaning. He sat, and I sank into his lap with a sigh.

"Mmm. You're _much_ more comfy than those hard chairs." I wiggled my butt around to get more comfortable. "On the other hand," I mused, "you're pretty hard, too." I winked exaggeratedly and he blushed as everyone groaned.

"Rose!" chastised Lissa.

"Hey, I just tell 'em like I see 'em."

Eddie leaned over and snagged a fry off my plate - or tried to. I slapped his hand away and bared my teeth at him.

"Ow, Rose." He winced. "I think you broke my hand!"

"Serves you right. You should know better than to steal food from Rose Belikova." Dimitri glowed and Eddie muttered about psychopaths as Adrian healed him.

"And Rosie is back in action, ladies and gentlemen!" crowed Christian.

"Shut it Pyro," I returned good-naturedly, menacing him with a fry.

"Rose _who?"_

Oh shit. Mommy dearest had decided to make an appearance.

 


	13. Rose POV

Rose POV

I squeezed Dimitri's hand, since he looked like he was going to be sick.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Belikov. Nice to see you again. Now please explain why you've got my daughter on your lap."

If I thought he looked green before, it was nothing to how he looked now. Being me, I jumped in to defend my lover.

"Who the Hell are you, Old Man, and what makes you think you have a say in whose lap I sit on?"

Dimitri looked like he wanted to sink into the ground, but the man standing menacingly behind him seemed impressed. Though I wasn't sure impressing this guy was really a good thing. He was clearly badass – guess I know where I got _that_ from – even though he was a Moroi he was buff and tanned. His suit screamed money, or maybe 'Hey, I'm a dangerous mobster.' Meanwhile, his ridiculous jewel-toned scarf said 'Make fun of me – I dare you.' The gold earring was more pirate than cliché. Thank god I hadn't inherited his atrocious fashion sense. The hair and eyes were mine, though – I was so right about the awesome hair. Great. I was the daughter of a tiny Scottish spitfire guardian and a Turkish pirate mobster moroi. God help us. Actually, Dimitri was probably thinking the same thing.

"So Kiz," Mobster Moroi interrupted my musing, "aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Alright, Old Man. Why don't you and Mom pull up some chairs, and we'll get this party started."

"Um, Rose," Lissa broke in, "they're gonna close the cafeteria soon."

"Oh. Right. Well then – how 'bout we all go find an empty lounge somewhere where we can talk for awhile."

I turned to Dimitri and gave him my best puppy-dog eyes. "You can get us out of trouble if someone complains about us breaking curfew, right?"

"Oh, Rose." He sighed. "I can do better than that. Hang on." I let him up and we all watched as he went over to Alberta. After some animated discussion, she rolled her eyes, made a phone call, and then nodded as she snapped the phone shut.

He returned looking smug. "OK. Taken care of."

"What exactly did you do?" I eyed him suspiciously.

He couldn't hold back a grin. "We're cleared to use the fourth floor guardian's lounge for as long as we need. They're getting it set up now."

"Set up?" Mom questioned. Huh. Guess that's where I got my suspicious expression.

His grin turned even more smug. "You'll just have to wait and see." He said mysteriously, earning a glare from my mom, an amused snort from Mobster Moroi – I couldn't call him 'dad,' not yet – and confused looks from everyone else.

"OK!" said Mobster Moroi, "let's get this show on the road!" We all dumped our trays and filed out of the room. Dimitri stopped us when we got outside.

"Here's the plan." He said, "Everyone go back to your room and pack an overnight bag." He thought for a second. "No, better make that overnight plus a day and night. Or two. Meet in, "he checked his watch, "forty-five minutes at the fourth floor guardian's lounge."

He got a few grumbles, but soon everyone split up. I noticed Mom and Mobster Moroi stuck together. He even put an arm around her waist. Ew.

Dimitri distracted me by wrapping his arm around my own waist, and I leaned into his touch.

"So now what?" I asked. "We run while they're distracted?"

He smiled, as I knew he would. "No, Roza – we pack overnight bags."

"But that won't take forty-five minutes – oh."

"Exactly." His smile turned suggestive. "Your room in ten?" At my nod he loped off, presumably to throw a bag together, and I did the same.

Ten minutes later – nine, actually – there was a soft knock at my door. I shoved the stuff I was holding into my bag and zipped it, then answered. Sure enough, it was my personal Hot Russian God leaning against the doorframe. I grabbed the front of his shirt and drew him into a steamy kiss. He kicked the door shut behind us and locked it, dropped his bag on the floor, and backed me towards the bed, all without breaking the kiss. As always, our clothes came off without us seeming to realize it, and we reassured ourselves that I was his and he was mine.

 

 


	14. Rose POV

Rose POV

It took a little longer than expected to sort out our clothes afterwards, since they had been scattered to the far corners of the room. How did that always happen, anyway? We finally sorted ourselves out, and arrived at the lounge, bags in hand, only a few minutes after the set time. Well, maybe more like ten.

"Guardian Belikov, late," smirked Alberta, "never thought I'd see the day." He blushed, which only made her grin wider.

'Hair.' Liss sent through the bond, and it was my turn to blush as I surreptitiously ran my fingers through my apparently obvious sex hair, trying to tame it.

Mom caught the motion and sent a death glare at Dimitri. He just leaned over and whispered in my ear: "I like your hair like that. It's sexy." I shivered at the feel of his breath on my neck. Mom glared harder, but we ignored her.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Mom spat out.

Dimitri shrugged and stepped forward. "I got the idea from one of those silly TV shows that Rose likes to watch. We're all stuck in this room until we've done with explanations and are either fast friends or have killed one another. The bathroom is over there," he pointed, "and the kitchen is there. There are couches and pillows and blankets, as you see, and plenty of snacks." He grinned at me. "Kirova has Okayed it. Classes are cancelled until the end of break anyway. If they need us, they'll contact Alberta." She held up her phone.

"You're staying too?" I asked in surprise. She nodded.

"Someone has to give the 'authority figure' perspective from before Dimitri met you. I thought you might prefer me to Stan or Kirova."

"Hmm. Good point. So where's those snacks?"

Dimitri pointed to the table against the wall, and I grabbed a few bags – chips, popcorn, and M&Ms. And were those... "Donuts!" I squealed.

"Anything for you, Roza." Dimitri whispered.

I tossed a bag of M&Ms to Lissa and plopped down on a pillow. "Well? Let's get this party started."

Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie joined me after raiding the snacks table. Mom and Mobster Moroi sat down on the couch, grumbling, and I chucked a handful of popcorn at them.

"So, Old Man," I addressed the man sitting entirely too close to my mother, even if he was my long-lost father, "you got a name, or should I keep calling you 'Mobster Moroi'?"

Mom tensed, but he put a hand on her arm to restrain her. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying not to laugh.

"The name's Abe, kiddo," he drawled, "Abe Mazur."

"And I'm Rose." I held out my hand, and he hesitated only a second before he took it. "Pleased to meet you. I think." His eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth, and I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. "Why do I get the feeling that this is the start of a long and beautiful friendship?" I asked rhetorically, shooting him my patented man-eater smile.

Mom groaned and put her head in her hands. "Because you're just like him."

 

 


	15. Rose POV

Rose POV

There was a knock at the door. Instantly, the guardians in the room – including me and Eddie – were battle-ready. Christian tensed beside Lissa, and had his hands raised, no doubt ready to incinerate anyone who walked through the door. Abe still reclined indolently on the sofa, but the tension in his body belied his relaxed stance.

Alberta opened the door slowly to admit – a blonde human with a golden tattoo on her cheek.

"Oh, good," said Abe, "you made it."

"Everyone," he continued, "this is Sydney Sage. She's an alchemist... acquaintance of mine. She...helps me out, on occasion."

We all nodded puzzledly at her, and the tension in the room dissipated as we relaxed.

"Well," Dimitri's voice broke the silence, "Let's start with introductions. Rose? Care to do the honors?"

"Oh, all right." I grumbled. "Hi everyone. My name is Rose." Dimitri shot me a mock glare, and I caved. "Fine. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, soon to be Belikova." I grinned at Dimitri, and he grinned back. Mom growled, but I held up my hand to stop her. "I'm not done. This is Lissa - Vasilisa Dragomir - my charge. I took her from the academy to keep her safe. Dimitri here brought us back, but it turns out the academy really couldn't keep her safe after all. Dimitri and I had to save her." I waved my arm at her. "She's also my bondmate."

"Hi." She waved regally – quite a feat for someone lounging on a pillow and feeding M&M's to Pyro.

Abe cut in. "Bondmate?"

"Oh. Yeah. See – I died a few years ago. Liss brought me back with Spirit – her specialty – though she didn't realize what she was doing. Now I'm what they call 'shadow-kissed.' I pull the darkness from Liss here when she's used too much spirit. I can sense where she is, and can sometimes go into her head and see what she sees." I glared at Christian, who blushed. "I can see ghosts. Oh, and I have a sort of Strigoi-alarm. I get really nauseous when they're around. I have more molnija marks than I ever wanted," I turned so they could see my neck, "and since I'm always breaking rules and doing the impossible, I also dragged Pyro here into the fight when the Strigoi attacked," I gestured at Christian, "and between his fire magic and my mad skills we took down a slew of Strigoi. He even got his own marks for that. Show 'em Pyro." He obligingly turned his head to show off the battle mark and molnija marks on the back of his neck.

My friends moved closer in a show of support, and my parents (and Sydney) looked shocked as they processed what I'd just said. Mom spoke first.

"You died?"

"Yeah. But, hey, it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, I lost my whole surrogate family, except for Liss here. I don't know why I might have, I dunno, wanted to hear from my mom. A phone call. A card maybe." I forced myself to stop before too much bitterness seeped into my voice.

"I...I didn't know." She said brokenly. Two tears trickled silently from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Kiz," Abe breathed.

I shrugged. "I'm Rose Hathaway. I'm tough. I don't need coddling. Or parents." I whispered the last bit, not sure I wanted anyone to hear it. Dimitri's warm brown eyes met mine and told me that he had, and he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around me. I snuggled into his side, and the choking bitterness receded.

"Hey, let's keep it going." I said with forced cheer, turning to where Eddie sat on my right. "Your turn Eddo."

 

 


	16. Rose POV

Rose POV

He paled. "Hi. I'm Eddie."

We waited. And waited.

"Yo – Eddo," I pelted him with popcorn, "that's all you're gonna say?"

"You people are scary." he responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Eddo? Ugh. OK – fine. Clearly I'm the only one qualified for this job."

I cleared my throat exaggeratedly.

"OK people. I'm only gonna say this once, so you'd better listen."

I pointed to Eddie. "This here's my good friend Edison Castile. He's been one of my best friends since we were five. He and Mason and I were unstoppable," my voice dropped to a whisper, "until Mase was stopped. He got in over his head last Christmas with a pair of nasty Strigoi trying to wipe out the royal bloodlines. He took Eddie and Mia on his fools errand, and Christian and I had to go save their dumb asses. Only Mason went back in again to save me, and he died. He should be here."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, and then Mom spoke. "You left out the part where you beheaded the two ancient Strigoi with a dull sword you tore off the wall, since you didn't have a stake."

"Well, yeah," I waved my hand dismissively, "those are the boring details."

Abe, Sydney, and Adrian looked pretty impressed. Oh, right. I'd left that detail out when I told Adrian about it after.

"Anyway," I continued, "That's all water under the bridge now. Um, where was I. Oh – right." I turned to Mia, sitting so close to Eddie she was nearly on his lap. Hmm. Interesting. "Mia here," I indicated her, "tried to ruin my reputation and ruin Liss' and my lives when we came back to the academy because she had a grudge against Liss' older brother. Who, admittedly, was kind of a dick to her," Lissa nodded emphatically in agreement, "but also sorta dead," I continued, "so she took it out on us. Then Mia helped me fight those Strigoi with her water magic, so we're good now." I smiled at her, and she returned it.

I turned again. "Liss here has been my best friend and sister since our first day at the Academy, when I threw a book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard 'cuz she was trying to make us write our full names." Liss smiled fondly at the memory, Mom looked scandalized, Abe looked proud, and everyone else just laughed. Dimitri shook his head.

"Oh, Rose"

"Hey, she totally asked for it. We were five, and we have long-ass names. Anyway, Liss' family took me in, and after the accident, we took care of each other. She saved my life, and I acted as her guardian – which I'd sworn to do the day we met."

"And have been since. I don't deserve you Rose."

I grinned. "Love you too, Liss."

"That brings us to Pyro here," I indicated Christian, "Christian Ozera. Who has the worst family _ever_. His parents turned Strigoi by choice, and wanted to turn him, and then his Aunt tried to steal Dimitri from me."

"That reminds me," broke in Dimitri, "I never did find out who told you about that before I could talk to you about it. Whoever it was caused a whole lot of heartache that Christmas."

Mom had the decency to blush. "That was me."

At his glare, she held out her hands placatingly. "Hey, I was blind, OK? I had no idea how you and Rose felt about one another. I assumed you would take it – it was a generous offer."

"For someone whose heart wasn't already spoken for." growled Dimitri.

"Hey, guys," I held out my hands. "That's over. So long as you don't try to break us up," I glared at Mom, "and you don't leave me for Tasha." I turned my glare on Dimitri.

"Never, my Roza." I melted under his smoldering gaze.

"Ahem." Abe ruined the moment.

"Right. Moving on. Pyro might be a royal pain in the ass, but he's _my_ royal pain in the ass. And he's _loads_ better than the rest of his worthless relatives. And if word ever leaves this room that I love him like a brother..."

"Yeah," added Christian, "what she said."

"This is Adrian Ivashkov." I waved at him. "Hobbies include: dream-stalking, Spirit use, drinking, smoking, and trying to get in my pants."

"Hey!" he cut in, "I do other things too. Like paint. And I can take a hint – I'll leave you to Cradle Robber over there."

"Finally!" I sighed dramatically. "Wait – you paint?"

"Used to," he clarified. "but I've been thinking of starting again." He smiled at Sydney, and she shyly smiled back. Will wonders never cease? Huh.

"OK - Alberta is Head Guardian at the academy, one of my teachers, and has been a sort-of-mother to me. Possibly she's also the only teacher here who likes me."

Mom looked like she might break down again.

"It's OK Mom. This is my mother, badass Guardian Janine Hathaway. She hasn't always been there for me, but we're working on it." I smiled at her, and she smiled tentatively back.

"That's Mobster Moroi – I mean Abe – who's apparently my father."

"And the scariest man in Russia." Dimitri added under his breath.

"And mysterious Alchemist Sydney." I waved at her.

"I do clean-up after your lot kills Strigoi."

"Cool." I looked at her with a bit more respect.

"OK – everyone up to speed? Good. Mom, Abe, Syd – jump in with whatever you want to add whenever."

"So," I turned to Dimitri, "what's next?"

Lissa's hand shot up. "Ooh, Ooh..."

"No. Liss. Absolutely not."

"But Ro-ose. You don't even know what I was going to say." she whined.

"I don't care, Liss – I know _you_ \- I can guarantee it's a bad idea."

"Fine." she pouted.

"Why don't we all break for some snacks, then regroup," suggested Mom. "I could go for a sandwich."

"Hey! Good idea. Let's see what's in the kitchen." I followed her out, and Alberta joined us.

Eddie, Adrian, and Pyro started shouting orders as I left the room.

"Hey – do I look like a waitress? Get your own damn food." I shook my head as I entered the kitchen. " _Men,_ I swear _._ "

Mom and Alberta laughed.

 


	17. Rose POV

Rose POV

I hopped up on the counter. Alberta surveyed the contents of the shelves, while Mom made a beeline for the fridge. As she rummaged, I pondered her and Abe's behavior.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?" She was still looking for God-knows-what. After a minute she emerged with a bottle of grape juice. She poured herself a glass and took a swig. "Want some?"

"Grape juice, Mom, really? No, thanks." I wrinkled my nose. "Anyway, are you and Abe getting back together?"

She choked on her grape juice. "Rose! Whatever made you ask that?" Nice way to evade the question, Mom.

"Well, I noticed that the two of you are getting awfully chummy. Not that it's any of my business, really, but I'm not sure I'm ready for a sibling."

She blushed. Janine Hathaway _blushed_. The world must be ending.

"You're one to talk," she shot back, "you and Belikov aren't exactly being subtle. And don't get me started on how he's your mentor, or how you're _underage_."

"For, like, another week," I broke in, "And you should really call him Dimitri." Though you did drop 'Guardian,' I added silently, which is a major concession for you.

We glared at each other. Since our glares were exactly the same, they didn't really work on each other. Damn. It was a stalemate.

"So," Alberta broke the tense silence, "I was thinking pizza for dinner."

"If you're ordering pizza, then what's all that?" I indicated the ingredients spread out on the counter beside me.

"I thought we could _make_ pizza."

"You know how to make pizza? How did I not know this?"

She laughed. "Because if you knew, you'd badger me constantly to make some for you."

"Hmm. True."

Even Mom cracked a smile at that. "So, do you think we should get the others to help?"

"Yes." Alberta and I said simultaneously. "But," I added, "Is there enough room for all of us in here?"

Alberta looked around, considering. "Yes," She decided, "so long as we don't mind being a bit cramped."

I left her and mom to sort out the logistics, and went to fetch the others. I emerged into chaos. There seemed to be about five different arguments going on at once, and it looked like Dimitri and Abe were about to come to blows. I couldn't tell if Eddie was trying to separate them or take them both at once. Geez. I go away for five minutes, and all Hell breaks loose.

I considered the scene before me for a minute, then shrugged and put two fingers to my lips. When Lissa and I were on the run, one of the human boys we'd befriended had taught me how to really whistle. He intended me to use the knowledge to call for help, and I hadn't the heart to disillusion him. I'd figured it would come in handy more for just this sort of situation. Looks like I was right.

I let out an earsplitting whistle, and everyone froze. Hey, that worked better than I thought.

"So," my words were overloud in the sudden silence, "I don't know what's going on out here, and I don't want to. I just came to say that Alberta's making pizza, and she told me to tell you that if you want to eat, you have to help." She actually hadn't said that, but I thought it sounded good.

For about two seconds, everyone stared wordlessly at me. Then they all stampeded towards the kitchen.

"Whoa! Guys!" called Alberta, holding out her hands as she walked out of the kitchen, "Here's how it's going to work." She eyed everyone until the muttering died out.

"First – who here knows how to cook?" Christian raised his hand, as did Dimitri.

"You cook Comrade?"

He shrugged. "Mama taught me." Of course, Mama's boy that he is.

To my surprise Abe had also raised his hand. "Really, Old Man?"

He shot me a withering stare. "Yes, Rose. It's easier than using taste testers."

Oh. Right. Mob boss and all that. Somehow it hadn't occurred to me that he probably had people trying to kill him. But poison in his food? I shuddered at the thought. How could anyone sink so low?

"OK – you," Alberta pointed to the three of them, breaking my train of thought, "are with me. We'll be making the crust. Ever baked bread?" They all nodded. "Good – that will make it easier. Now, you," she pointed to Mom, Eddie and me, "will chop and prepare the toppings. You," she pointed to the others, "will wash veggies and clean up." Everyone nodded dutifully and we headed to the stations she pointed out. This was going to be interesting.

Actually, it was a lot of fun. Syd, Adrian, Lissa, and Mia clowned around while washing the veggies, and Sydney visibly loosened up. Adrian seemed to have a calming effect on her. I didn't see how – he always put me on edge – but I was glad to see it. He toned down his innuendo, which was a relief, though he certainly didn't abandon it. Though, Sydney didn't really seem to mind. She slapped him a few times, but on the whole seemed to be enjoying herself. I noticed that Abe watched the two of them thoughtfully when he didn't think anyone was looking. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was matchmaking. I wondered again how he knew her, and why he'd really brought her here.

Mom, Eddie, and I set to chopping with gusto, and it felt surprisingly good to stand beside my mother, sharing a domestic task. I doubted it would ever happen again, but it was still nice. After a while we started chatting about inconsequential things, and the others soon joined us. The vegetables had all been washed at this point, and the crusts had been prepared, and were apparently 'rising.' I didn't really know what that meant, but I also didn't really care. The important part, to my mind, was that they would be ready for toppings in about 45 minutes, and ready to eat 20 minutes after that.

We divided the prepped toppings into bowls, and then Alberta shooed us out of the kitchen, saying that she wanted there to still be toppings left to put on the pizzas. She opted to remain, claiming that she wanted to make something else, but wanted it to be a surprise. I suspected she was really just planning to guard the toppings, and maybe get away from us couples for a while. Because, somehow, we'd morphed into five couples. How we managed that, I had no idea. I felt sorry for Alberta, though, stuck with all this flirting. Maybe I'd ask her later if there was someone she'd like to invite...

Once we were gathered back in the lounge area, we stared at one another perplexedly. We had an hour or so to fill, but what to do with it? I could feel through the bond that Lissa was about to suggest something, so I jumped in before she could say a word.

"Hey! Let's play the Newlywed Game!" I grabbed Dimitri. "I've got my partner!"

She glared at me, and rolled her eyes, and I knew that she knew exactly what I was doing. Well, maybe not all of it. Liss, I thought with amusement, you don't know me quite as well as you think you do.

Everyone grumbled halfheartedly, but quickly paired up, since no one had any better ideas. The pairs formed, as I'd known they would: Mom and Abe, Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Mia, and Sydney and Adrian. And me and Dimitri, of course. I could tell from Dimitri's expression that he knew what I was doing, but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly Lissa spoke. "Wait, Rose, don't we need questions for this game?"

"Oh. Hmm. Why don't we all write down two questions, and then we'll put 'em all together?"

Abe raised an eyebrow. "Got any pens and paper, then?"

Oh. Damn. Luckily, Dimitri came to my rescue. "There are pens and paper in this cupboard." He passed them around. Abe glared at him; he just shrugged.

I clapped my hands. "OK, people, you have five minutes to write two questions, and then put your paper in this, uh, basket." I grabbed one out of the cupboard Dimitri had opened earlier. "Now... go!"

I chewed on my lower lip. This was harder than I thought. I was one of the only ones who hadn't yet put my questions in the basket. I hastily scribbled my questions – they sucked, but whatever – and tossed the paper in the basket, quickly followed by Christian and Adrian.

"All done? Good. OK, here are the rules: each of us will draw a set of questions. On another sheet of paper," I paused while Dimitri dutifully passed out more paper, "you'll write your answer to the questions and what you think your partner's will be. Then you'll pass the questions to your left, and repeat. After we've all answered all 20 questions, we'll see how well we know our partners. Oh, and sit in two lines, guys and girls, facing your partner." There was some muttered grumbling as people shuffled, but it was over quickly. Yeah, I really should have said that part earlier. Oh, well.

I drew my first set of questions, and started to write. After a bit, I paused, considering. A quick glance at Dimitri showed him bent over his paper, hair flopping into his face, as he concentrated diligently. God he was cute. I wrenched my eyes back to my paper before I could get too caught up in watching him. Focus, Rose, I chastised myself. It wouldn't do to be the only one who failed to answer the questions. Especially since this was my idea in the first place. We exchanged papers, and I grinned at the first question on the sheet. This was going to be interesting...

When I'd answered all 20 questions, I put my pen down. Everyone else did the same, and they stared at me expectantly.

"OK," I said, "Now we compare answers, and see who knows their partner best. Oh, and you have to read them aloud. I'll start."

"Wait," Adrian interrupted me, "how do we decide who won?"

"Everyone votes if it's unclear whether two answers match. The couple with the most matching answers wins."

"What's the prize?" That was Christian, of course.

"Umm... you get to pick the game we play after dinner."

Mia chimed in then. "I think you should read the question, and then everyone should read their answers. Like, first Eddie and I would answer, then Liss and Christian, etc.

"Good idea Mia." I smiled at her. She didn't speak up often – I think she was still a bit intimidated by us – and we all tried to make her feel more a part of our group. She had been bitchy for a while, but after Spokane we'd come to understand one another better. She'd chosen us over her old friends – really who wouldn't? – and we really needed to try harder to include her.

"OK, question one..."

 

 


	18. Alberta POV

Alberta POV

I opted to hang back in the kitchen while the others trooped out to pass the time with a party game of some sort. I wasn't antisocial, exactly, but we Guardians tend to be loners, especially as we get older and our friends and peers start dropping like flies. I've lit one too many candles for the passing of a friend. It's a hard life we live, and it doesn't get any easier.

I had also noticed that the others had gravitated into pairs. It didn't surprise me, really, although some of the combinations were pretty unexpected - Adrian and Sydney, especially.

I knew Abe had some ulterior motive for bringing her– he was the kind of man who had backup contingencies for his backup contingencies. And, though she obviously tried to hide it, the girl was fragile. You could tell just by looking at her that she was one wrong word away from shattering. So maybe Adrian, the quintessential playboy with a very deeply buried heart of gold, would be good for her. I hoped so. I had a feeling she deserved something good in her life.

Dimitri and Rose complemented one another so perfectly, and their affection was so painfully obvious, I wondered how none of us had seen it. We just took for granted that the two came as a pair – you didn't get one without the other. God we were all blind. I hoped the two could manage to stay together. It wouldn't be easy for them – didn't I know it, I thought wistfully - especially since they were both still set on being Guardians, but if anyone could manage it they could. And I desperately needed to know that it could be done.

Eddie was quiet and dedicated – and far too serious, since his friend Mason had died. He needed to lighten up a bit. Mia, with her head full of fluff and fripperies, was perfect for him. And I could see genuine affection there, in the shy glances the pair exchanged. Maybe he could encourage her to think about deeper things than which nail polish to wear.

The princess and Christian were another pair of seemingly polar opposites who fit together nearly as well as Dimitri and Rose. Her light and laughter and charm combined with his dark and broody snarkiness to make a killer combination. Their kids would be stunning too, I reflected. The two royals outshone most of their peers in the looks department. They were ebony and ivory, sunshine and shadow. I knew the Queen was rumored to be grooming Lissa as her successor, and I didn't doubt that it was true. She would be perfect. She'd have to really turn on the charm to get all the snooty royals to accept Christian though. He was considered disgraced, though his parents' choices really shouldn't be used against him, and he didn't do himself any favors by openly scorning royal society. Yes, I decided, they had some bumps ahead too – but they were strong enough to weather them. Especially with Rose and Dimitri by their sides.

I frowned as I considered the final pair. Abe and Janine had had a rocky relationship from the start, and poor Rose had been the one to lose out the most. She didn't really know either of her parents, though I was certainly glad they were making the effort to know her now. The on-again-off-again duo seemed currently to be on; they had been attached at the hip almost since they set foot on campus. The problem, I suspected, was that both were too quick to anger, and too slow to forgive. They each had enough pride for the two of them, and neither was capable of backing down. For Rose's sake, I hoped they could at least keep it civil this time.

I glanced at the clock. I still had fifteen minutes to kill before I could check on the pizza, and it didn't make sense to sit in here and mope. The way my current train of thoughts was going, I'd quickly get into territory I had no intention of revisiting or dwelling on. I decided to go see what the others were up to. It had gotten suspiciously quiet in there.

It seemed that they needed someone to referee the end of their game. I volunteered, reasoning that I could watch them without being too obvious about it. Rose explained – with a few interruptions – that I just needed to read the questions so that each pair could read their answers. OK, I could do that.

"Alright," I cleared my throat, "question 1: What is your partner's favorite color?"

"Red." Rose and Dimitri spoke at the same time, then looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"OK," I broke in, "new rule: the girl in each pair answers first."

"Red." Rose said confidently.

"Red." Dimitri was just as confident.

"Green." Lissa wasn't positive.

"Pink." Ah, but Christian was.

"Orange." Janine

"Green." Abe.

"Gold?" Sydney.

"Purple." Adrian.

"Blue?" Mia wasn't sure.

"Pink." Eddie had no doubts. And no wonder; I doubted Mia owned anything that _wasn't_ pink.

They all looked at each other. "Now what?" asked Eddie.

"Raise your hand if your partner got it right." suggested Mia. "We wrote our answers in pen – it's not like we can cheat."

All the hands went up.

"Question two..." and so it went.

"Question 13: What's your partner's secret wish?"

Rose: "Having my kids"

Dimitri: "Having my kids"

There was no question there. They shared a long look full of intense longing. I realized they must have discussed this. I noticed they specified one another's kids. Which explained why Tasha was never an option.

Lissa reluctantly interrupted their moment. "To have a family. " She shot Christian a look of pure love.

Christian: "To have a family."

Janine: "That I had said yes."

Abe: "That she had said yes."

Theirs was past tense, rather than future like the others. I was honestly a little freaked out by the fact that all of the couples seemed to not only know the other's answer, but to have in fact both written the _same_ answer. There's such a thing as being _too_ much alike.

Sydney and Adrian broke the trend, thank God.

"To be an artist."

"To study architecture."

Mia: "That he had saved Mason."

Eddie: "To be a designer."

All the hands went up again. Man, this game was going nowhere fast.

"Question 20: What is your partner's deepest and darkest fear?"

Rose and Dimitri exchanged a look.

"Not protecting Lissa – putting me first."

"Not protecting Lissa – putting me first."

 _Of course._ What else would those two fear?

Lissa: "Turning out like his family."

Christian: "Losing Rose and me."

Janine: "Hurting the ones he loves"

Abe: "Losing her chance to be close to Rose"

Sydney: "Running out of alcohol."

Adrian: "Evil Creatures of the Night."

They had a joke already? They'd only known one another a few hours. Though, considering that, they'd done remarkably well so far. Their answers hadn't always been right, and were sometimes silly, but they read one another well.

Mia: "Turning Strigoi?" It was a good guess, but I doubted that was it.

Eddie: "Shoe rationing." Now that was just silly.

In the end, it was a tie. Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian, and Abe and Janine had each answered right every time. There was such a thing as knowing your partner _too_ well, I thought. But, it seemed to work for them. Well, for the first two anyway.

They decided that Christian should choose the next game. Mostly, I suspected, because he was the loudest and most annoying.

"Giants, Wizards, Elves!" he pumped his fist in the air and jumped up and down.

"What?" Rose said what we were all thinking.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me none of you have heard of it? Aargh. It's the Best. Game. Ever!"

We all eyed him skeptically.

"It's like rock paper scissors. Except, y'know, with giants, wizards and elves. Oh, and it's kind of like War – each team is trying to take the other team's players. See you have to choose as a team which one you are – giants, wizards, or elves – and then if you're a giant you stand up on your tippy toes and stretch like this, and if you're a wizard you - "

Rose cut him off. "Christian!" she hissed, "Sit down before you embarrass Liss any further."

He looked hurt.

"It sounds like a better game for the middle of the day," Lissa said diplomatically, "instead of right after eating."

Christian deflated, then recovered somewhat at the thought of food. "Alright," he grumbled, "but we're definitely playing tomorrow."

"Of course," Rose said. Her expression, however, said 'like _Hell_ we are!'

The kitchen timer went off then, saving Christian from further ribbing. Everyone jumped up and headed for the kitchen. The pizzas were oohed and aahed over, and inhaled quickly enough that I felt rather proud of myself. Then I realized that Rose would badger me into making pizzas for her until she graduated. Oh, well. It was almost worth it to see them all so relaxed and happy.

 

 


	19. Rose POV

Rose POV

Dinner was _Amazing_. Seriously – Alberta was my new best friend. Now all that was wanting was a nice scoop of chocolate chip ice cream. Oh, God. Ice cream. Now I've done it. I'll be craving it for _weeks_.

"Man, I would _kill_ for some chocolate chip ice cream right now." I looked at Dimitri hopefully.

"Sorry, Rose," he said, "I don't think the school has any ice cream on hand."

I groaned. "Surely _somebody_ here can get ice cream."

"Rose," Alberta chastised, "no one is going to drive for several hours to buy you ice cream. You'll just have to make do with the popcorn, chips, candy, and donuts that Dimitri managed to scrounge up."

I groaned again, slapping my hand to my forehead dramatically and pretending to swoon.

"Make it stop!" cried Christian, chucking a pillow at my head. I threw it back at him, and a pillow fight ensued. No, more like an all-out pillow war.

When we all finally collapsed, the room looked like a war zone. Pillows, bits of stuffing, blankets, popcorn, M&Ms, and assorted bits of detritus lay scattered haphazardly throughout the room. The couches had been pushed together and the cushions rearranged to create makeshift forts.

"Oh, I wish I had some ice cream..." I sighed – mostly to provoke Fire boy. He flipped me off with a grimace.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ah, right on time," said Abe, dusting off his hands and moving to answer it. I watched curiously as he talked with whoever was outside, carefully angling his body so it, with the door, blocked the other person from view, then came back in carrying several shopping bags.

"For you," he said, handing one to me with a flourish. I stared at him in confusion, then looked in the bag.

" _Ice cream_!" I squealed. "You're the best, Dad!"

He preened.

"Don't encourage him." Mom said wearily. "Or her." she added as an afterthought.

"Come on, Janine," he pleaded, "I have 18 years of spoiling my only daughter to make up for."

"And I have 18 years of _being_ spoiled to make up." I grinned. She was _so_ gonna cave.

"Oh, whatever," sighed Mom. "You two are impossible, anyway."

"I've got a pint of chocolate cherry just for you." Abe wheedled. She looked tempted. "And look, are these macadamia nuts? And, dare I say, caramel sauce?"

"Fine. Give me the bag." Amazing. My mother _never_ gives in. And she certainly doesn't smile like that. I wasn't sure what to make of this new, softer Janine, but deep down – so deep I hardly dared admit it to myself – I kinda thought I might like it.

Abe set the bags down and went back to the hallway. He soon came back with... more bags. Whoever he'd suckered into running this errand must have bought out the entire store. Ice cream, toppings, sauces – the whole nine yards.

"How did you manage this, anyway?" I asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

He waved a hand airily, forgetting that it held a spoonful of ice cream. "I called in a few favors."

"Well, thank you." I grinned at him as he attempted to remain dignified – not easy to do with ice cream dripping down his ear. "It's not often that your wishes are granted nearly as soon as you make them."

He grinned back, ignoring the ice cream. "Anything for you, Kiz, so long as it's in my power to grant."

"Oh, come here, you." said Mom indulgently, reaching over to swipe at him with her napkin.

"So, Dimitri," asked Christian, "how do you feel about being engaged to the daughter of the scariest and most powerful man in Russia – and Turkey?"

I turned towards him, curious to hear his answer.

"Terrified." He answered honestly.

"Of her, or of him?" That was Eddie.

"Both." He shuddered. "I've known Abe for a while now – I have some idea of what he's capable of. That doesn't make him any less terrifying. But Rose – Rose was pretty scary when all I knew about her was that Janine was her mother. With Abe for a father – well, she's honestly scarier than he is. At least to me."

"Hey!" I frowned at him. "I don't know whether to be pleased or offended by that!"

He grinned at me. "Oh, Roza. It doesn't change how much I love you." He squeezed my hand, and I returned to my ice cream, mollified.

Once we'd finished eating, and cleared away the mess, we retired to the lounge. Christian snagged a can of whipped cream on the way out.

"Uh, Sparky," I said, "I kinda doubt you and Liss will be using that tonight. At least, I really hope you won't. I've seen enough of that action through the bond – I _so_ don't need to see it in person."

He flushed a deep scarlet. It wasn't a good look for him. "I was planning to eat it, actually. Some of us don't live with our minds in the gutter like you, Rose."

I shrugged. "Well, what was I supposed to think? No one eats whipped cream straight out of the can."

Christian chose that moment to squirt a huge glop of it into his open mouth. Then he grinned at me, whipped cream oozing out between his teeth.

" _Ew_ , Christian, that's disgusting!" Mia and Lissa walloped him with pillows, which only made the whipped cream squirt everywhere. _Ew_ was right.

Eddie scooped up the can Christian had dropped. "Cool! Whipped Cream!"

"Come on, Dimitri," I tugged on his arm, "lets get away from these crazy people."

He grinned at me. "Rose and I call this fort!" he yelled, flopping onto the nearest couch with a resounding thump.

"Ooh, Blanket Fort!" yelled Eddie, running towards us.

"Whoa, whoa Eddie," I waved him away. "You guys go make a blanket for over there, on that couch. I _guarantee_ you won't want to join us in this one."

"What? Rose! No!" yelled Lissa and Christian.

"Seriously?" added Alberta, "I have to wear earplugs when you two are going at it, and I don't even live on your floor, Dimitri."

"...I so did not need to know that." Mom looked disgusted.

Dimitri colored beet red and hung his head. Poor man – he wasn't used to being picked on. I should probably distract him. I leaned in and captured his face in my hands, kissing him passionately.

A chorus of "ROSE!" brought me to my senses a little bit later. I shrugged. I'd accomplished what I'd meant to anyway – Dimitri was a more normal color now.

"Hey!" I suggested cheerfully, ignoring the looks everyone was sending our way, "Let's play another game!"

"It better be more fun than the last one." muttered Christian bitterly. Meh. He was just grumpy that we weren't going to play his idiotic giant-elf-whatever game. I couldn't be bothered to remember the name – it wasn't like we were actually ever going to play it.

"How about Never Have I Ever?" suggested Mia. That wasn't a surprise. She _always_ suggested that game. I mean, yeah, it was fun and all, but some variety would be nice on occasion. I was about to reluctantly second her idea, when a new voice spoke up.

"Or," suggested Sydney, "we could play Two Truths and a Lie."

"I've never heard of it," scoffed Adrian, "so you must have just made it up."

"I did not!" Sydney huffed indignantly.

"Well, I'm sorta the king of parties and party games, and I've never heard of it, so..."

"Or, you were just too drunk to remember." Ooh. Burn. Sydney is feisty when she starts to relax.

"Anyway," she continued, ignoring Adrian's shock, "It's similar, but different enough to make it interesting."

"Here's how it works..."

 

 


	20. Sydney POV

Sydney POV

I'm so glad I managed to get out of playing Never Have I Ever. I _hate_ that game. It was a running joke back home – the unofficial name was the Show How Boring Sydney Is game. Everyone always made it a point to aim the questions so that I never ate a single M &M.

Not that I wanted to eat M&Ms. I mean, chocolate is so fattening. I'd have to skip the rest of the day's meals to make up for it. They always excused picking on me that way by saying "well, we saved you from having to eat the M&Ms." Which, yeah, OK _could_ seem nice. But I could see in their eyes that they weren't being nice. And secretly, I would have loved an excuse to eat chocolate.

I hadn't had it in years, ever since my dad forbade me from eating it, or anything with sugar in it, because he thought I was gaining too much weight. Some days I thought I would kill for a taste of chocolate. Because, honestly, I loved it. Or, I used to. I'd almost forgotten the taste now... I mentally slapped myself. Focus, Sydney! You know better than to dwell on that stuff! Don't waste any time on those idiots back home.

These guys seemed way nicer than my old friends, but still. No reason to give them ammo. And really, I can't believe none of them has played Two Truths and a Lie before. Not only is it classic, it's a ton of fun. And you learn all kinds of stuff about the people you play with.

"Here's how it works..." I explained. "There are no teams, or sides, or anything like that. Any number of people can play. There isn't even strictly a winner – but it's still fun." I hastily added the last bit to cut off any protests. This was a seriously competitive bunch.

"Everyone sits in a circle and takes turns introducing themselves. You say two things that are true, and one that's a lie. You can say them in any order. The other players vote and try to guess which statement is a lie. It's not strictly in the rules that you have to make it hard to guess," I added, "but it's much more fun if you try to trick people with your statements."

"That actually sounds pretty fun." I could tell Rose was as thrilled about playing Never Ever as I was, and I could already see that she tended to speak her mind honestly. She lacked tact, but I found her blunt honesty refreshing. So her endorsement of my game made me feel a bit better.

There was some general grumbling and muttering as everyone rearranged themselves to form a rough circle in the center of the room, but everyone seemed willing to try this new game. I relaxed a bit more.

"OK," I said, "since I proposed the game, I'll start. Ready?"

There was a chorus of "Ready!"

Here goes. "Hi. My name is Sydney. I have two sisters, I have been homeschooled my entire life, and I was born in Russia."

Everyone just looked at me. "OK, guys, this is where you decide which of those three things is a lie." I prompted them.

"Oh, right." Adrian looked thoughtful.

"And no using Spirit to cheat!" Rose exclaimed suddenly.

He could use Spirit to tell when I was lying? This could _not_ be good. Not that I intended to spend enough time around him for it to matter.

The others conferred for a bit and then Dimitri spoke. "The lie is that you were born in Russia. Your accent is wrong."

I nodded.

"Score one for the Russian!" yelled Rose. "What?" she asked, when everyone stared at her. "Oh, fine. I'll be quiet."

"Alright," I pointed to Arian, sitting on my left, "you're up."

"Weeellll," he drawled, "lets see... My name is Adrian, I once slept with three girls in one night, I've never met someone I couldn't drink under the table, and I have a stuffed bunny named Mr. Fluffers."

Eddie broke the silence. "My vote's on Mr. Fluffers." Everyone else agreed. I had my doubts, but decided to watch this play out.

"Ha! Wrong. My uncle can drink me under the table every time."

We all stared at him. Christian finally voiced what we were all thinking. "You've slept with three girls in one night _and_ you have a stuffed bunny named Mr. Fluffers?"

"What? I'm a complicated guy."

After a moment of strained silence, Janine spoke up. "Right. I suppose it's my turn. My name is Janine. I grew up in a dhampir commune, I once had to fend off six strigoi without backup when my charge snuck out to go shopping, and I've only ever had sex with one man."

Everyone voted for sex, of course. She grinned. "Nope. That one's true." She smiled at Abe, ignoring Rose's protests, and then added "it was actually only five strigoi."

Ooh, sneaky Janine. I looked at her with a bit more respect. Of course, the one man she'd slept with was Abe, aka Zmey – snake in Russian – called that because of his legendary sneaking and wiliness. Maybe it wasn't so surprising that she could mislead so smoothly. I filed that away in case it came in handy one day.

Abe cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to the situation at hand. "My name is Abe. If one of you got on my bad side I could snap my fingers and you'd be dead before you left the room. I once courted a woman by buying out an entire bazaar, and the reason I wear these ridiculous scarves is to hide the scars from a botched assassination attempt."

No one wanted to answer that one. Finally Rose called out "they wouldn't be dead before they left the room.

"Correct." He smiled a sinister smile. "They'd be able to get at least down the hallway. Maybe even to the next floor. But they'd never make it out of the building."

No one spoke for a moment. Finally, Eddie broke the silence. "Looks like it falls to me to lighten things up a bit." He waved. "Hi, my name's Eddie. I've never kissed a girl, I own Star Wars boxers, and I've never seen the Titanic."

Rose started laughing. "Way to tell all your embarrassing secrets at once Eddo." At everyone else's puzzled looks she added "I saw those Star Wars boxers when Mason and I hung out in your room, which is also when I found your copy of the Titanic. You even forced us to watch it with you."

Eddie frowned. "How do you know that's _all_ my embarrassing secrets?"

"Because I've been best friends with you since we were five."

"I dunno," he responded thoughtfully, "you've had a couple pretty big secrets recently. Belikov here comes to mind."

Rose was momentarily stunned speechless. Then her face changed, and a mischievous look crept over her face. "So, Eddie," she said slyly, "got any more deep, dark secrets you'd care to share?"

His face didn't give away any emotion. I recognized a guardian mask. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." he intoned mysteriously.

Rose burst out laughing. "Eddie," she managed to get out between giggles, "I'm sorry, but you can't pull off mysterious. It just doesn't work."

Everyone else nodded agreement, and Eddie's face fell.

"It's ok, Eddie." Mia patted his hand comfortingly. "I like knowing that you keep everything on the surface. I don't have to wonder if I'm seeing the real you or not."

He brightened at this, and clasped her hand in his. There was a chorus of "Awws" and we let them have a moment to stare into one another's eyes before Christian poked Mia.

"OK," he said, "that was sweet and all, but the rest of us kinda want to keep this game moving. Lie to us already."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and began. "My name is Mia, and..."

 

 


	21. Rose POV

Rose POV

Mia raised an eyebrow at Christian. He was lucky – if it had been me, I'd have smacked him. Of course, that's probably why he wouldn't say something like that to me.

"Hi," she said, "my name is Mia, and I've had sex with two guys at one time. Everything 'designer' I own is a cheap knockoff, and I once wore all black and went Goth for a week on a dare."

We all eyed her 'every shade of pink imaginable' ensemble and perfectly styled blonde ringlets.

"Goth." we all said at the exact same time.

"Nope." She looked pleased. "That one's true."

"Seriously?" I asked. "Please tell me you have pictures."

She blushed. "Actually, I do. It was part of the dare, you know – photographic evidence – but I kept them, because I love them. It's like looking at an alternate universe version of myself. In fact," she went on quietly, "sometimes I get them out and stare at them, and imagine what my life would be like if I'd chosen that route, instead of this one," she indicated her outfit, "when I moved here. I had the chance to fashion a whole new me, leave _this_ one back home in Chicago. Maybe, if I'd done that, things would have turned out better with you guys."

"Aw, it's OK Mia." I reached over and patted her shoulder. "We got past all that stuff. And we like you now."

She looked up, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yeah." Lissa chimed in. "Now that we know how Andre treated you, we totally don't blame you for all that stuff. I mean, you did it with Aaron _and_ Jesse _and_ Ralph just to get back at me and Rose. Really, you punished yourself worse than we ever could. I mean, Aaron was bad enough. And I should know." She shuddered.

I chimed in again. "Yeah, and Jesse was a _terrible_ kisser. I bet Ralph is worse."

Dimitri stiffened when I said that, then relaxed again as I squeezed his hand. And then he turned beet red when I turned to him and added "And thanks again, Comrade, for getting me out of that situation. I can't imagine why I thought making out with him was going to be a good idea. And you're _so_ much better."

"Um, thanks." he choked out.

"Y'know," I added thoughtfully, "I think that's when I realized that I had feelings for you. I mean, there you were, chewing Jesse out for inappropriate male / female relations, having just seen him trying to drink from me after realizing I fed Lissa while on the run..." there was a collective gasp, and I remembered that Dimitri and I were the only ones who had known that fact. Oops. "Anyway," I hurried on, "I was standing there, with my shirt off, wearing that sexy black bra, and you just stared at me, after Kirova hauled Jesse off. And if it was any other teacher or guardian who had caught me, I would have been pissed. But it was you. And the look on your face..." I trailed off, then shook my head to clear it. "Anyway, all I could think was that you would probably be a _way_ better kisser than Jesse. And I wondered what it would feel like to be wrapped in your arms, instead of pinned under you in training."

I found myself staring into Dimitri's eyes, as I finished my impromptu speech, and I recognized the look of passionate intensity in them as the same one I'd seen then. I was about to lean in and kiss him when he spoke.

"I was harsh – too harsh – with Jesse because I couldn't stand the thought of _him_ doing _that_ to you... kissing you... touching you... and then when I saw you standing there, in that _incredibly_ sexy black bra, I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. All I wanted, though I could hardly admit it, even to myself, was to lock the door, wrap my arms around you, and worship you like you deserve. It was the hardest thing I've ever done to turn and walk away."

Then he leaned in to kiss me. Just as our lips touched, Christian cleared his throat, bringing us back to reality.

"Ahem. As touching as this is, it's not your turn! Whose turn is it? Oh, wait, that's right – _mine._ And I've been waiting for _ever_ to lie to you guys."

We both turned to stare at him. Dimitri raised one brow, and I raised both, then lowered them into a scowl. Hey, I figure, since I'll probably never be able to raise one brow like everyone else I know, I may as well turn it into a menacing look.

He just stared at me. "That... was freaky. Don't do that."

I bared my teeth at him and, even though he's the one with fangs, he cowered behind Lissa. Wimp.

"Anyway," he squeaked, then quickly lowered his voice, "I mean, ahem, anyway... I'm Christian. I..."

"Y'know what?" I interrupted. "How 'bout we just skip Chrissy here, since he's being so mean to everyone. Lissa? You've been waiting _patiently._ Why don't you go?"

She looked confused for a second. 'Rose, what's...' I heard through the bond, and then comprehension dawned. 'Oh...' she shot me an evil smile.

"OK, Rose," she said cheerily, "So, hi everybody. My name's Lissa, and I once stole a motorcycle to get away from a Psi Hound."

Christian just sat there, openmouthed, too shocked at being ganged up on to protest.

"I own 413 pairs of shoes," Lissa continued, "and I absolutely and completely _loathe_ pineapple."

For a moment, everyone just stared at her. I was impressed, actually; those three things were _so_ different, I don't know how those who didn't know her as intimately as I did would possibly be able to choose. I intended to sit this one out, of course, since the game wouldn't be any fun if those who knew the answers could vote. We'd all been playing this way from the start – it just didn't make sense otherwise, even if Sydney hadn't specifically stated it in her rundown of the rules.

'They'll _never_ guess!' came through the bond. I winced. How Liss could manage to squeal _inside my head_ I had no idea. And Liss-in-my-head was just as bubbly as Liss-in-real-life. Sometimes, talking to her was exhausting. I don't know how she managed to _live_ with her bubbly, hyper, squealing personality. If it was me, I'd have gone crazy a _long_ time ago.

Although, a lot of people probably thought the same thing about me. Huh. With the way my Rose-logic made people's heads spin, they probably wondered about my own sanity. Oh, my God! What if I wasn't sane? What if my Rose-logic was just an outward sign of my insanity? What if...

Get a grip on it Rose! I chastised myself. Apparently, they had guessed wrong, because I could hear Lissa quietly chortling to herself through the bond. Or... what if I was really schizophrenic? What if instead of hearing Liss, I was really just hearing voices? Oh, God!

"Guys?" Sydney's voice came to me from a long way away. "Rose doesn't look so good. Maybe we'd better put the game on hold for a bit."

That's a good idea, I thought fuzzily. The room was beginning to spin and tilt rather alarmingly. I wondered why no one else seemed to be affected. Everything started to go gray around the edges. Dimitri's face appeared in front of me, looking concerned, and I tried to say something to reassure him. Before my lips could form the words, everything faded to black.

 

 


	22. Rose POV

Rose POV

I opened my eyes to a blindingly bright light and quickly shut them again.

"Sorry." I heard Eddie mutter sheepishly. "Guess you're awake then. You can open your eyes now."

"Um, yeah. What the _Hell_ was that?" I scrunched up my nose, squinted my eyes, and then cautiously opened one. When the light didn't try to blind me, I opened the other eye. I stared up at the concerned faces of my friends. "And what am I doing on the floor?" I continued confusedly.

"Rose," Dimitri said softly, "you fainted."

"Nu-uh. I do _not_ faint."

"Fine," he said drily, "you blacked out, then. Or, if you prefer, you lost consciousness."

"Oh. Wait – why?"

"That's what I was trying to find out!" Eddie said petulantly.

"By blinding me? Yeah... that's gonna work."

"No-o." He spoke slowly. "I was checking your pupils."

"And?"

"Beats me." He shrugged. "I'm not a doctor."

I glared at him. "Gee, thanks Eddo. Real helpful."

"Speaking of doctors," Dimitri scooped me into his arms, "I'm taking you to the clinic."

"No, Comrade," I whined, "don't do that. I'm fine. Really."

He didn't look convinced.

"Fine. I'll go to the clinic," I paused, "tomorrow. If I'm still not feeling well. Right now I just want to go to bed."

Everyone eyed me dubiously.

"I mean it. I'm fine. I probably just ate too much sugar too quickly."

"She did eat a _lot_ of ice cream." chimed in Christian.

"Thanks, Pyro. Your concern is touching."

"Anytime, Rosie."

"Ugh. Someone get this idiot out of my sight. I'm super tired, and I really don't want to have to beat him up right now."

Lissa led Christian away, murmuring softly to him. I caught something about 'finding a corner.' As long as it's far away from me. I tried sending that thought through the bond to Liss, just in case. I liked to try occasionally, just in case it ever did become two-way. I mean, it would suck if it did but neither of us noticed.

'Get ready for bed, Rose. I'll make sure to keep him out of your line of sight – and you out of my head.' I could almost hear her smile through the bond, and found myself smiling back.

Suddenly, something appeared in my hand. I looked up, and found Dimitri smiling down at me.

"What's this?"

"Pajamas, Rose. I thought you might like another one of my shirts to wear, since you washed the other one."

"Thanks, Comrade!" I smiled at him. "That's _exactly_ what I need to make me feel better. Well, most of it." I batted my lashes at him exaggeratedly.

"Go get changed." He pointed me in the direction of the bathroom and gave me a light push. "I'll grab us a place to sleep."

"Make sure it's far, far away from Christian." I made a face. "But close enough to Lissa that we can make sure she's ok. In case of an attack, or something. On second thought I'm not sure if that's even possible." I frowned.

He grinned at me. "I'll do my best. Now go on and get changed before someone else decides to hog the bathroom."

I didn't need to be told twice.

After changing, brushing my teeth, and washing my face, I stepped out of the bathroom to find everyone setting out blankets and pillows. The couches had been moved again, and now sectioned the room off, allowing some privacy while still leaving the impression of a slumber party.

Dimitri waved me over to a corner where he'd made a nest of blankets and pillows.

"You're a genius!" I said appreciatively, when I reached him.

He'd contrived it so that he could see both Lissa and Christian, but I had to look over his body to do so, and even then, Lissa's body almost entirely blocked Christian from my view.

"I know. That's why you love me."

"One of the reasons, Comrade. One of the many, many reasons." I purred at him.

Once we were all settled, Eddie called out "Let's tell ghost stories!"

Any other time, I would have agreed instantly. Tonight, though... it just wasn't very appealing.

"How 'bout let's not." I called back.

"Aw, Rose. You're no fun anymore."

Mia cut in before I could respond. "Actually, I don't really want to tell ghost stories either, Eddie."

"Well, we have to do something. Right? We're not just going to be boring and go to sleep, are we?"

No one answered him for a minute. Then, Lissa spoke.

"Why don't we talk about what our lives will be like after graduation? It's getting closer, you know. And I know it all feels so far away, but I'd like to know what you guys want to do. You guys have become my family, and I don't want us to just drift away."

"I'm in." Mia said quietly. "I think it's something we do need to talk about. Especially since we moroi have to decide whether we're going to college or living at court, and you guardians have to, well, guard. Some of us may be able to request you guys."

"Yeah, if Tasha doesn't get to it first." I muttered.

"Well," Christian spoke up, "if Tasha gets to request a guardian, why can't I? I mean, I'm even dating the future queen. So I've technically got more reason than she does."

"Christian!" Lissa's voice came out a strangled squeak. "What did I tell you about _keeping that secret?"_

"Oh. Oops. Sorry Liss. But they're gonna find out sometime."

"Wow, Liss." I was impressed. And maybe a tiny bit jealous that she'd told Christian and not me.

"Rose, I just found out. Like, this afternoon. I was waiting to tell everyone – I mean, I'm not even sure I want to do this. And, anyway, there's an election. I'm not a shoe-in."

"Groomed by the Queen herself?" Christian broke in, "yeah, you will be. Anyway, how could they not love you?"

"For once Pyro is right," I told her, "there's no way you won't get elected. Oh my God! I'll be part of the royal guard! That is, if you request me."

"Don't be silly, Rose, of course I'll request you. And," she was getting excited now, "that means you don't have to be reassigned, Dimitri! The queen needs a bunch of guards, so it would never be _just_ you two."

"I'd still feel more comfortable if we weren't guarding the same person, Lissa." Dimitri's deep voice was implacable.

"Yeah," I sighed, "me too. We'll just have to hope he gets someone at court."

"Or I could ask to be assigned to court. That's what I was planning to do, anyway."

"Yeah, but, then you wouldn't be able to go on trips with us. Or to college." Lissa sounded sad.

"I've got it!" Christian broke in, "why don't _I_ ask for you? If they were going to give you to Tasha, they'd have to give you to me, right? And if they say I can't have you, then we can argue that Tasha can't either. That way she can't steal you away from Rose."

"Christian," I broke the silence, "I take back all the bad things I've said about you. You're brilliant, and I think I love you."

"Sorry, Rose," he snarked, "I'm already taken. You'll have to content yourself with my guardian."

We all burst out laughing.

 

 


	23. Alberta POV

Alberta POV

I wasn't sure what was going on with Rose, but I knew that Dimitri would let me know if he was really worried. Right now he seemed satisfied with Rose brushing it off. We'd have to see how she was tomorrow.

I was pretty impressed with how they'd sorted it so that Rose and Dimitri could be together and still guard. I hoped it worked out as smoothly as Lissa seemed to think it would. I was still a bit curious about the details of the arrangement.

"So," I spoke, breaking the silence we'd fallen into after Christian's suggestion. "We know what Rose and Dimitri are doing after grad, but what about the rest of you guys? Mia?" The quiet girl wanted so desperately to be included in their group, and she and Eddie seemed to be developing feelings for one another. What would they do? I wondered.

"I'm hoping to find a job at court." she said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure exactly what I want to do – something to do with scheduling or record-keeping. I'm really good at planning and organizing."

"Ooh," said Lissa, "If I do become queen, I'll get to appoint my own staff. And I'll definitely need help planning and organizing things. You wouldn't _believe_ the number of parties, dinners, and events the Queen has to organize. Would you be interested?"

"Oh, that would be perfect!" Mia clapped her hands.

I snorted. "Well, there's one of you sorted. What about you, Eddie?"

"I'd like to stick close to Mia," he said hesitantly, "so maybe I'll ask to be assigned to court."

"Oh, you can do better than that, Eddie!" exclaimed Rose. You could be part of Lissa's palace guard." She was right. Eddie always sold himself short, but he was a very promising guardian. In his class, he was second only to Rose. I had no doubts that he'd pull in a number of offers.

"Oh, good idea, Rose!" Lissa said, "And since I'll need a replacement for Dimitri, anyway, even if I don't become queen, I can ask for you. Would you like to be Rose's guarding partner?"

Wow. She really _did_ have them all sorted. I wondered how long she'd plotted ahead of time to try and keep them together. She really was suited to being Queen.

"Really?" Eddie asked excitedly, "Oh, Lissa, that would be _amazing_!"

"Yeah," Rose added, "that would be perfect Liss. He's the only other guardian I trust with your life, anyway. Except for Dimitri, of course."

I laughed. "So, basically you're all going to follow Lissa around. What about you, Christian?"

"I go where Lissa goes."

And so does Dimitri then. She really is quite brilliant.

"Well then," I said, "Lissa, where are _you_ going? So I know where to find all the rest of these guys?"

I could hear the smile in her voice. "To court." she answered. "They're right, you know. I most likely will be the next queen. I'll have to train for a while before I take up the job, though. The Queen is going to allow me to go to college while I'm learning the ropes. We settled on LeHigh – it's close enough to court to make it fairly easy to go back and forth, and it's a really good school."

"So we _will_ be seprated, for awhile, anyway." Rose said, disappointment lacing her words.

I knew it was the best solution that she could hope for, and that she likely knew it, too. I also knew that she would miss Dimitri terribly. But she would see him fairly often – Lissa wouldn't want to be apart from Christian for too long. Of course, the Princess proved me wrong yet again.

"Nope." said Lissa cheerfully. "The Queen and I had a long discussion about this. One of my conditions for accepting her nomination to the throne was that I am _not_ going to give up Christian. Not even while I'm in school. So he'll be enrolling at LeHigh as well.

"And," she continued, after the startled exclamations had died down, "since I'll be taking on some queenly duties while in school, I'll need a personal assistant to keep me on track. What do you think, Mia? You in?"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh, and you'll have to go to school there too," Lissa added, "to keep up our cover. The Crown will pay for it, of course."

"You mean it? Oh, Lissa, thank you!" Mia squealed.

Wow. A job – a prestigious one close to the new Queen, no less, a free ride to college – which there was no way she could afford otherwise, _and_ inclusion in a close-knit group of friends. Yeah, I'd be squealing too.

"Does that mean I'll have to take classes, too?" Rose groaned.

"Yes, Rose. But, I promise you can pick some of them. There's got to be something there you're interested in."

Wow. Not many royals would be that gracious and thoughtful towards their guardians. I began to see why Rose was so protective of Lissa. She was something special.

"Well... OK."

"And," Lissa added, "since it won't just be you guarding me, Rose, you don't have to take all my classes with me. I bet, between the six of us, we can work out a schedule and majors we're all happy with."

That takes the cake, I thought in amazement. She's seriously contrived to get all of her friends not only to go to college, cost-free, but to also be able to take the classes and majors they want. Suddenly, the future of the guardians doesn't look as bad as it did five minutes ago.

"You're really going to pay for all of your friends – _including the Dhampirs_ – to go to college? _And_ take the classes they're interested in?" I heard the envy in my words, but couldn't stop myself from saying them.

"Yes." Lissa said decisively. "Or, well, the Crown will. I've OKed it with the queen already – just that my guards and assistants would also be attending, not the specifics of who it will be or what they'll study. She was surprised, but once I pointed out it would be a heck of a lot easier to explain their presence if they were enrolled too, she was on board with it. We'll have adjoining suites in a co-ed dorm to make it easier on the guardians."

"Wow." Abe sounded impressed – not an easy thing to do. "You've really thought all this out."

"Yeah," Lissa said sheepishly, "I was really hoping you'd all agree to it."

Rose laughed. "Of _course_ we do Liss. It's a fantastic opportunity for _all_ of us. But, you know us guardians would have to agree, anyway."

"No." She bit out the word angrily. "I know that's how it's done, now, but it's wrong. There's no reason that Dhampirs should have to give up their lives for their Moroi. And, as queen, that's one of the first things I'm going to change. The current queen has been working on some really great things behind the scenes, but she's allowed a few outspoken, and quite frankly racist, Moroi to cripple the entire program. I intend to remedy that, and I've got some ideas of my own."

"But, if the current Queen hasn't been able to do it..." Rose started carefully.

"She's never been entirely committed to change, so she's been hesitant, and the current council is not exactly progressive. But, I think I've found a way to get around that." Her enthusiasm was catching. "The way to get things changed is to compromise on the little things, while making your opponents think the big things were their idea in the first place. And, of course, circumventing them entirely on the really crucial things by making slight modifications to existing legislation and issuing executive orders – both within the queen's purview."

"To that end," she continued, "I'll need someone who knows a ton of Moroi and Dhampir history and is really good at wading through old legislation and finding ways to turn old laws already on the books to our advantage." Her voice turned suddenly cunning, "which is why I've asked Abe to bring you here, Sydney."

"What?" Sydney sounded shocked.

"Well, actually I asked him if he knew someone with those qualities who might be interested in the job. He suggested you."

"You would be perfect, Sydney," said Abe, "and it would solve all your problems."

"Um, no offence, sir," she said, "but, how exactly would it do that?"

"Abe mentioned that you are trying to stay under the radar right now." Lissa cut in, "and I know that an alchemist acting as advisor to the Queen would hardly fit that bill. However," her voice took on that cunning note again, "I can make you a ring, using Spirit, that will change your appearance. While you wear it, no one will recognize you. As far as your enemies are concerned, you'll just disappear. If you think they won't buy that, I'm sure Abe can fake your death."

He laughed. "I'm sure I could come up with something convincing."

My head was spinning. And I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one. Why was Sydney trying to stay under the radar?

"It's a small amount of compulsion," she added, knowing Sydney would be reluctant to accept magic, "it won't change your appearance to those who already know it's you, or yourself, obviously, but to those who don't know it will make you look like a Moroi. We can figure out the details later."

"You mean I'll get to choose what I look like?" Sydney sounded shocked, and, to my surprise, a little excited.

"Yep. I'd hardly change your appearance without giving you the choice of what to look like."

Liss sounded appalled. The funny thing was, any other royal would have done just that without a second thought. Huh. The future of the Dhampir race was really looking up.

"Oh," she added, as if an afterthought, "I'd need you with me at LeHigh too, so we could strategize and plan before getting thrown into the fray at Court. Would you be OK with attending?"

"Oh." Sydney breathed. The wonder in her voice told me that she would be more than OK with it, "Yes! Would... would I be able to study what I wanted as well?"

"Of course." Lissa sounded offended that she'd even feel the need to ask. "They have a great architecture program."

And, thinking back to the game they played earlier, I realized that she'd clinched it. There was no way Sydney would pass up the opportunity to study architecture – her biggest dream. Man, Lissa was _good._

"Well," Adrian's lazy drawl cut into my thoughts, "Since everyone else seems set on going to college, I may as well, too. I bet my Aunt would be thrilled if I actually finished my art degree."

And there it was. They were all going. And I had no doubt they were going to stick together after that, and take the world by storm.

 

 


	24. Rose POV

Rose POV

The next morning, I woke to muffled clanking and a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. I shoved off the blankets I was cocooned in and crept silently past the sleeping – and in some cases, snoring – forms of my friends and family. When I reached the kitchen, I slowly pulled open the door to find Dimitri and Christian busily making breakfast. They had both thrown frilly pink aprons over their pajamas. Snickering, I pulled the phone from the pocket of my pajamas and swiftly took a photo. This would make _great_ blackmail material.

"Morning, boys," I called cheerfully, after stashing my phone safely away, "what's cooking?"

"Good morning, Roza." Dimitri kissed my cheek as he passed me, carrying a giant plate full of –

"Are those pancakes?"

He grinned at the excitement in my voice. "Almost."

I looked at him quizzically. "How can you have _almost_ pancakes, Comrade?"

"These are called blini. They're Russian pancakes."

I eyed the blini skeptically, but trailed after him as he moved to the table. "So... do they taste like pancakes? 'Cuz they sure look like pancakes to me..."

One corner of his mouth twitched up. "Try one."

I reached for one, never one to turn down food when it was offered to me.

"Rose!" Christian smacked my hand with his spatula. "Wait for everyone else! Now, make yourself useful and set the table." He turned back to the stove.

Grumbling, I began to set out dishes. I sneaked a glance at Christian, making sure his back was turned, then snaked a hand out.

"Rose!" Christian didn't turn around. "Not until everyone else is here!"

I stuck my tongue out at his back, and he flipped me off.

"How?"

Dimitri pointed wordlessly to the shiny pot Christian was stirring. Sure enough, my reflection gazed grumpily back at me.

"Oh."

"Why don't you go wake everyone up, now?" he suggested. "The food is ready."

I didn't have to be told twice. I grabbed a pan lid and spatula and headed back into the other room, where everyone else was still peacefully asleep. I tiptoed over to Adrian's sleeping form, then banged the lid right over his head.

"Aaaaaah!" he yelped. "What the Hell, Rose?"

"Breakfast time." I smiled sweetly at him. Several incoherent mutters rumbled around me, but no one moved to get up.

"Ahem," I said, banging the lid again, "let's try this again. Breakfast is ready. I won't try to wake you all again – "

"Good." Eddie mumbled, off to my left.

" – but I will start eating, because I'm hungry. So if you want to be sure you get some of the delicious breakfast Dimitri and Christian have been slaving over..."

I didn't need to finish the sentence, because suddenly everyone was awake and tossing off their blankets.

"Good job, Rose," smirked Christian, when I re-entered the kitchen. "I guess you can have one of those now."

I would have replied, but my mouth was full.

"Oh, my God, Comrade," I moaned, "these are _sooo_ good! I'm definitely keeping you around."

He grinned, and everyone else laughed.

Once we'd cleaned up from breakfast, we all moved back to the couches and sat, staring at each other. Mom broke the silence after a few minutes.

"So... what shall we do today?"

Christian jumped up. "I know! Let's play Giants – "

I chucked a pillow at him. "Sit down, Pyro."

"But _Ro-ose_! You promised!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did! Yesterday you said – "

I cut him off, rolling my eyes. "You should know by now..."

Suddenly a wave of dizziness rolled through me. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. My vision blurred and went gray around the edges. Oh, great, I thought, here we go again...

I woke up, yet again, to blurry, concerned faces hovering over me. I blinked my eyes to clear them, and realized that I had to get to the bathroom – like _now._

I jumped up, clapping my hand over my mouth as I shoved past everyone. I made it to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of my stomach. Dimitri rushed in seconds after me, and held my hair, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

When I was done, he wordlessly handed me a glass of water. I rinsed my mouth, then croaked "I don't know about those blini, Comrade."

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his chin on the top of my head, meeting my gaze in the mirror. "Oh, Roza."

After a moment, he asked me gently "Are you ready to go back out there?"

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

We walked slowly out. His supporting hand on my lower back felt _right_ , and I leaned into his touch.

When we reached the others, I looked up to realize they were all staring at me, concern evident on every face. It was oddly comforting to know there were so many people who cared about me, when for so long I'd felt alone.

I cleared my throat, awkwardly. "So..." I started.

"Rose." My mother spoke firmly, but her voice was softer than I was used to. "I think you should go to the clinic."

I grimaced. "Well, I guess..."

Just then, Sydney rushed out of the kitchen. "You guys!" she exclaimed.

We all turned to stare at her, puzzled.

"I think I know what's wrong with her!" she continued in a rush. Then she frowned. "Or, well, I thought I did. But now it doesn't make much sense..."

"Out with it." barked Abe. "What did you find?"

"Well," she said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, "Since the first time Rose fainted," she glanced apologetically at me, then went on, "was after eating ice cream last night, I figured I'd start there."

"And?"

"Well," she continued, "I ran some analysis on the leftovers and – "

"Wait," Christian frowned, "when did you find the time to do that?"

"What?" Sydney stared at him, momentarily at a loss. "Oh, right. I carry a basic chemistry lab with me at all times – "

"Oh. Of course." muttered Christian, "we all do that."

"Hush!" She scowled at him. "Anyway, I ran some analysis, and I found traces of a poison commonly used by assassins."

Abe looked murderous.

"Well," she backpedaled, "at least, that's what I thought at first. Then I realized that something was off about the shape, so I did some research and actually, it's a very similar substance to that poison. It's so similar, in fact, that it's often used by accident by, well, inept would-be assassins."

"Would-be?" Mom asked what we were all thinking.

"Well," Sydney frowned, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes again, "the thing about this other substance is that it's, well, inert. I mean," she hurried on, at our confused expressions, "it doesn't _do_ anything _._ "

"So..." Dimitri frowned. "What's wrong with Rose?"

Sydney shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, I guess it could be completely unrelated, and there's _also_ an inept assassination attempt for us to worry about..." she trailed off uncertainly.

Dimitri and I exchanged knowing looks. Yeah – that seemed unlikely.

Abe put a hand on Sydney's shoulder, in what looked like a friendly gesture. From her wince, however, I guessed that he put a bit more pressure than one normally would.

"Sydney," he said calmly, "now would be an excellent time to use that whiz-kid brain of yours and come up with some answers for us. Show Lissa what you can do. Think, Sydney. Would the substance you found cause _any_ effects? Any at all?"

Her eyes got a faraway look in them, and a crease appeared between her eyebrows.

"Maybe..." she bit her lip. "I can only think of one way it could have an effect on someone. And I suppose it would be very like what Rose is experiencing. Only..."

"Only what, Sydney?" Abe asked gently.

She blew out a breath and spoke so quickly her words ran together. "Only she'd have to be pregnant."

I stared blankly at her. "I what?"

"Well, normally any effects would be quickly neutralized by the body's immune system. But when a woman is pregnant, her immune system isn't as reactive, to protect the baby from being mistaken as an intruder and attacked. Some things can slip past the body's defenses then that normally wouldn't." She shrugged. "This is one of those things."

"Rose." Abe's voice was silk wrapped around a steel core. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"What? No! There's no way."

"Are you sure?" asked Mom. "Because, with all the innuendo I heard about you from your friends yesterday..."

"Yeah, but, Mom." I was horrified. "He's a _dhampir._ It's impossible."

Dimitri closed his eyes, and I knew the thought pained him. I found his hand and squeezed it.

"Well, Rose, I've heard plenty of other stories about you over the years."

"Yeah, Mom, and they're just that. Stories." I was practically crying now. "We didn't get to me in our game yesterday, but one of the things I was going to say – one of the _true_ things – is that I've only ever had sex with one guy. You know how people – especially Moroi – like to talk."

Mom was glaring at Dimitri. "You mean to tell me that _he_..."

Abe cleared his throat. "I think we're getting off-topic here. Dimitri, son, why don't you take Rose to the clinic. Sydney, please go with them. You can tell the doctor your theory and see if she has anything to add." Dimitri looked up at Abe gratefully.

Mom made a small noise of protest.

"Janine," he said softly. Softly, but not gently. "Accusations aren't going to do anyone any good right now."

"Fine." she huffed. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll go with you," Abe said with forced cheer, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "we could both use some fresh air, I think."

And that's how I found myself in the clinic. Again.

 

 


	25. Rose POV

Rose POV

_And that's how I found myself in the clinic. Again._

"So, Rose," said Dr. Olendzki cheerfully, "what can I do for you today?"

"Well, Um." I frowned. "You see..."

She looked at me oddly. "Yes, Rose? What's troubling you?"

"I..." I growled, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"She's fainted twice in the past 24 hours." Dimitri said helpfully, giving my hand a squeeze. "And this morning, when she regained consciousness, she vomited."

I squeezed his hand in return. "Thanks, Comrade." I said sheepishly.

"I see." Dr. Olendzki frowned. "Any other symptoms?"

"No." I said, sure of myself now. "Well, other than being really, really tired."

"Excuse me," Sydney spoke up, "can I speak with you for a moment, doctor? I have some ideas."

"And you are?"

"Sydney Sage, Ma'am. I'm an alchemist."

"Yes, I can see that." She still looked puzzled.

"Abe Mazur – "

"My father." I cut in.

"Right. Anyway, he asked me do a bit of analysis on some ice cream we had ordered in last night, and..." Her voice faded as she drew Dr. Olendzki out of the room.

"I can't be pregnant." I scowled at my toes as I sat on the hospital bed Dr. Olendzki had motioned me towards as she wandered off with Sydney. My legs swung back and forth irritably. "I mean, I've only over had sex with you." I looked up at Dimitri suddenly, panic flooding my eyes. "You believe me, right? I'd never do that to you – "

"Hush, my Roza." he said softly, scooting closer to me and wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Of course I believe you."

"But..." I nervously wrapped a strand of hair around and around my finger. "I mean, what Sydney said... It can't be possible. Can it?"

He frowned.

"And even if it were," I rushed on. "I mean, it's not like we've even done it that many times. And... I'm not even 18 yet. I mean, I almost am, but still. I'm not ready. And I don't even know if I want kids. I mean, yeah, you do. And you'd be a great dad. And I'd love to be able to give you that, but, but I'm not sure I want that. But that's selfish. Is that selfish? I mean, what kind of life would we have, with both of us guardians? And I never knew my parents. What would I know of being one myself? And – "

"Shhh. Roza." He put his finger over my lips, halting the flow of words. "We don't know anything yet. That's why we're here at the clinic. And..." he paused, choosing his words carefully. "...And if we do find out that you're pregnant, then we'll take it from there. And no matter what you might think, I know that you would be a wonderful mom."

I snorted. "Really, Comrade?"

"Really, Roza. Just look at how you take care of Lissa."

"That's hardly the same thing!"

"Isn't it?"

Dr. Olendzki returned just then. "OK Rose," she said cheerfully, "you know the drill. I just need to run some tests." I looked away as she poked her needle into me and quickly drew some blood. "Then, if you don't mind, Sydney and I will run some more analysis and do some research while we wait for results. There, that should do it." She quickly affixed a band-aid and then patted my arm. "You don't have to stick around here – why don't you take a walk out in the gardens out back? I'll have Sydney fetch you when we're ready for you."

"OK." I said meekly. "Oh – Dr. Olendzki?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Here's my phone number. I don't think Sydney has it."

"Oh, of course. Thank you." She smiled absently at me and tucked the paper into her pocket. "Run along now, the both of you."

Dimitri helped me off of the hospital bed, and I shuffled down the hall. The arm he wrapped around my waist to support me was easily holding up half my weight.

"Roza." He spoke softly as we slipped out the back doors of the clinic, into the deserted garden.

"Yes, Dimitri?" I studied my shoes.

"Look at me Roza." He put one finger gently under my chin, tilting my face up so that I was looking into his eyes. There was something in his eyes that I hadn't seen there before. A yearning, buried so deep that I'd never drawn it out of him, no matter how much I badgered him and tried to get him to let go of his walls. And suddenly I knew – he _wanted_ the tests to come back positive. Desperately wanted it, more than he'd wanted anything before in his life. I gasped at the intensity of his gaze.

And then he leaned down and kissed me with everything he had. It wasn't like all the kisses we'd stolen during training; nor was it like the burning ones we'd shared when he'd returned to me. I felt this kiss in my bones. Felt it burning through me, wrapping around me, changing me. And suddenly, I wasn't as scared as I had been. Because no matter what, his kiss told me, he was never, ever, going to leave me. And no matter what, I was the most important thing in his life.

When we broke apart, we stared for countless minutes into one another's eyes. Then we found a secluded spot under a tree. He laid his duster on the grass, and we lay on it, side by side, and stared up at the stars peeping through the leaves. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me. And it was enough.

And that's where we were when Sydney called me.

"Rose here."

"Hi, Rose. Um. You may want to come back inside."

"What? Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. No, we've just got the results back. We thought you and Dimitri might like to get them first, have a chance to discuss them. Before we tell the others?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, that's a good idea. We'll be right there."

"Hurry." I could hear her grimace over the phone. "There's only so long I can stall before Abe realizes something is up. I was supposed to call him immediately with the results, but, well... I think you should see them first."

"Roza?" Dimitri looked worried.

"Come on." I had jumped up when my phone rang, and now I held my hand down to him to help him up. "Sydney wants to see us in the clinic. They've got results, and she can only delay my dad for so long."

"Right."

We walked back inside together. Sydney met us at the door. She was vibrating in place, almost jumping up and down.

"Here – sit down." She practically shoved us into the exam room. Dr. Olendzki was already there.

"Well, Rose, I suppose congratulations are in order."

"What?" I wasn't sure what was going on.

She smiled gently at me. "The test came back positive – you're pregnant."

My legs turned to jelly beneath me, and I sank onto the exam table. Dimitri landed on the floor with a small "oof."

"But... but how is that possible?"

"Well, Sydney tells me that you've only ever had sex with another dhampir. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Then I suppose it is most likely because of your shadow-kissed state. With all that Spirit the Princess sent into you, she must have changed something about your reproductive state. Or," she smiled slyly, "it could just be you, Rose. You're rather well known around here for doing the impossible."

"Now." She became serious again. "I'll need to do an ultrasound to check on the baby and see how far along you are. Would that be alright with you?"

"Um... OK."

"It looks like you're... not very far along at all." She frowned at her screen. "In fact, I'd say only a few weeks. Most people wouldn't even know they were pregnant yet."

I looked over at Dimitri. The cabin. Leave it to me to get pregnant by another dhampir the first time I had sex. Oy. He looked even more shocked than I felt.

"OK, she said, handing me a tissue to wipe the goo off my stomach. Well, I'm going to recommend keeping this quiet as long as possible. And..." she suddenly looked up, more serious than I'd ever seen her, "don't tell _anyone_ that you conceived with another dhampir. I'll leave it out of your medical record, for now."

"But, why?"

She took off her glasses and wiped them on her sleeve. "Well, because it's never been done before, Rose. They're going to want to turn you – and the baby – into lab rats, you know. If I were you, I'd find some way to avoid it."

Dimitri's expression of horror matched the one I knew was on my face. "No one will _ever_ find out." he ground out. Sydney looked terrified. Dr. Olendzki just smiled.

"Good." she said, satisfied. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

And with that, she nodded to us once more, and walked out.

Dimitri, Sydney, and I stared at one another for a moment in shock.

"Right." Sydney said, shaking herself out of her daze first. "Let's go find the others before Abe finds us." She shuddered.

Dimitri and I followed her out, hands clasped so tightly I knew no blood was reaching my fingers, but I didn't mind. I needed to know he was there, just as he needed to know I was.

Well, I thought wryly. This will certainly put a kink in Lissa's post-graduation plans.

 

 


	26. Rose POV

Rose POV

When we walked into the lounge several minutes later, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to us. It was actually kind of weird, hearing several conversations stopped mid-word.

"So," Abe rubbed his hands together, looking like the terrifying mob boss he most likely is, "what's the verdict?"

I took a deep breath, then decided to just tell it straight, Rose Hathaway style.

"We're pregnant." I gestured between Dimitri and I.

Everyone stared at me. After a few minutes, I laughed nervously. "Um, guys? Hello? You can talk now."

Lissa's ear-splitting squeal broke the silence.

"ROSE!" she tackled me. Then she slapped me.

"Ow! Liss!"

"First you're engaged, now you're _pregnant_! _When_ were you going to tell me about this, Rose?"

"I – "

"And don't give me any of that 'we can't be together' crap because, obviously, you're together."

"But – "

" _And_ ," she cut me off again – was she ever going to let me speak? – waving her finger in front of my nose, "even if you _were_ going to try to stay away from each other, don't you think I'd have found a way to help you be together?"

"Well – "

"Answer me, Rose!"

I gaped at her. "What do you _think_ I've been trying to do, Liss?"

"Oh." She looked embarrassed for a moment, then her expression morphed into one of annoyance. "Still. You should have told me _earlier_. Now I have to figure out what to do about your pregnancy and maternity leave. And I'd _just_ gotten everything worked out." She gave a long-suffering sigh, and chewed absently on a strand of her hair. "Maybe..."

"Liss." I interrupted her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. We both had kind of a lot on our plates. But, there's more to work out now than just pregnancy and maternity leave."

"What do you mean? Oh, of course, the wedding. Well, I was thinking – "

"No, Liss." I said gently. "Not the wedding. I'm afraid that's going to have to be put on the back burner for now."

"Then, what?" I noticed that everyone was paying close attention now.

"While we were at my appointment in the clinic, Dr. Olendzki made it very clear that we could _never_ let on that Dimitri and I were the parents – that this baby was conceived by _two dhampirs_."

At her puzzled expression, I sighed and continued. "They'll turn us into lab rats, Liss. Me, the baby, even Dimitri. They'll want to test and monitor us, and they'll never let us actually live our lives."

The horror dawning in her eyes, and in the eyes of everyone around us, told me that it was finally sinking in.

"We have to hide, Liss. It's dangerous to even let on that I'm pregnant, now that everyone knows Dimitri and I are together. We can't afford for anyone to guess..."

"But, Rose!" exclaimed Eddie, "You won't be able to graduate – you'll be showing by then. You probably won't even be able to hide it by trials."

"Oh." I hadn't even thought of that. I felt a moment's regret. "I guess I'll just be unpromised, then. It's not the end of the world. I could even go to the human world – get a job there. I'm sure there's something I can do other than guarding."

Alberta spoke then, cutting off my mother's horrified exclamation. "You can graduate early, Rose. We'll schedule your qualifier, hold your trial early... you've improved drastically with Belikov as your mentor. It shouldn't be a problem. We'll just need a convincing reason for it. I'll work on the qualifier now..." she went to pull out her phone, but Dimitri stopped her.

"No need – her qualifier is already scheduled."

"What?" I gasped. "When?"

He dropped his gaze sheepishly. "Today – this afternoon sometime. As soon as Art gets here."

I glared at him. "And you were going to tell me this, when?" Then it hit me. "Art... Shoenberg? You got _Art Shoenberg_ to administer my qualifier?" I grabbed for his hand. "Comrade, I think I'm gonna faint again!"

He just laughed. "I thought you never fainted, Roza."

I was so busy glaring at him, I almost missed the strange look that passed over Alberta's face. It was almost... wistful. I shook my head to clear it. Time enough to ponder that later. Right now I had more important things to think about.

"How am I supposed to prepare for my qualifier now?"

He took my chin in his hand, holding it firmly, keeping my attention on him.

"Roza. Look at me. You. Will. Be. Fine. You _can't_ prepare for a qualifier – it doesn't work like that. But, I can assure you that Art will love you, and that you'll pass with flying colors."

He held my gaze intently for another moment, then let me go as I began to relax. I knew he was right, damn him. But, still. Some warning would have been nice!

"I've got it!" Lissa yelled, startling me out of my thoughts. I wasn't the only one who jumped, luckily for my badass reputation.

"What have you got, Liss?" I asked bemusedly.

She was so excited, she was bouncing up and down on her toes. Not jumping – quite. But close. "The way to factor your child into our plans, of course."

"And how do we do that?"

"Well," she said, "let's assume, for the sake of argument, that we can arrange to have you graduate early. Then we'll get you and Eddie assigned to me, and Dimitri assigned to Christian – as planned."

"Then, Rose," she continued, "you need to disappear for awhile. I'm thinking until the baby is a year or so. That's, what, about two years?"

She didn't wait for confirmation – she just plowed ahead. "We'll need a reason. I think I can convince the Queen to send you – and Dimitri, of course – on a _secret mission_." She made air quotes with her fingers. "It would be easier if you trusted her with your secret, but I think I have enough pull with her to manage it regardless." She gave a small, mirthless laugh. "And, there's always super-spirt-compulsion."

"Liss, No. You are _not_ going to use compulsion on the Queen!"

"You won't have to." Adrian broke in. "I'm Tatiana's favorite nephew – between the two of us, we can easily convince her."

"Thanks Adrian." I hugged him. "That really means a lot."

"Hey, no problem Little Dhampir. After all, being the Queen's favorite has to be useful for something."

"We can work out the details of where you two go later." Lissa decided, "And when you come back, you can bring your 'adopted' child – whose mother was a guardian who died during your mission. She never told anyone who the father was. Um. You'll have to get adoption papers somehow..."

"Leave that to me." said Abe. " _That_ is definitely something I can do."

"We'll need to find another guardian for me though, until you two return..." Lissa frowned. "Oh, and one for Christian too."

"Did someone say they needed a guardian?" A new voice broke into our conversation. A new voice with a very familiar Russian accent.

"Vika?" Dimitri was stunned.

"The one and only!" She twirled into the room. "Hello random strangers! And – who are you and _why_ do you have your arms wrapped around my brother?" She spun to a stop in front of me, stake out and pointed menacingly at my heart.

"Whoa, easy there." I held out my hands and put on my most non-threatening look. "Let's not be too hasty to whip out the pointy objects."

"Vika," Dimitri said patiently, "this is Roza."

"Never heard of her."

"Rose Hathaway." I clarified. "Well, soon-to-be Roza Belikova." I waved my left hand, making the ring sparkle.

"Is that Yeva's ring?" she gasped.

"Yes." said Dimitri, "And if you paid attention, I'm sure you'd have heard her mentioned. I _know_ I've talked about her when I called Mama."

"Oh! Wait – she's not your student, is she?"

"Yes." His mouth quirked into a half-smile. "But not for much longer."

"Dimka!" She slapped him on the arm. "You can't just propose to your student!"

"Why not?"

"It's just not done! How old is she, anyway? Seventeen?"

"Actually," I jumped in, when Dimitri hesitated, "I'll be eighteen in just a few days."

She hit him again. "You proposed to a minor? What would your mother say?"

"I imagine she'd say that he really should have waited for her birthday, but that she's glad he's so happy." A new voice said sardonically.

"Mama?"

"Hello, Dimka." I stepped back so she could embrace him, but she quickly reached out and pulled me into her arms as well. "No, no, dear. You're part of the family now – no need to hide. Now step out here and let me get a look at you. I'm Olena, by the way, but I'd be honored if you would call me Mama."

"Um, thanks." I wasn't sure what to call her, honestly. This was all happening _way_ too fast.

Then I noticed a third person standing off to the side. When our gazes met, he smiled shyly, and raised a hand in greeting. "Hi."

"Nikolai!" Dimitri gave him a manly half-hug half-handshake. I snorted. _Men._ "What are you doing here?" His friendly look turned suddenly suspicious.

"Well, I, uh..."

"He's with me." Vika twirled back over to him, linked arms with him, and whisked him away with her. He shot Dimitri an apologetic look over his shoulder.

"Vika!" Dimitri yelled after her.

"Yes Dimka?"

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Not sure, really. Abe sent his jet for us – said it was important. Mama and I were the only ones free to come."

"Ah."

My father smiled. It was a predatory sort of smile – the kind that showed his fangs. "I thought you two might want to tell them your news. Of course, that was before I realized you had even _more_ news than I thought."

"Dad!"

"Hold up!" Vika stopped twirling and stomped over to me. " _He's_ your father?"

"Yeah – I know. I just found out myself yesterday."

"Huh. And who was your mother, again?"

"That would be me." Mom waved.

"And you are?"

"Janine Hathway."

She whirled back to Dimitri. "Oh. My. God. You do realize that you're engaged to the daughter of _The_ _Janine Hathaway_ AND _Abe Mazur aka Zmey_ , right? And they know! How are you not dead?"

He chuckled nervously. "Honestly, Vika, I'm not sure of that myself. Although, to be honest, I didn't know who Roza's father was when I proposed."

"Or when you got her pregnant." Dad muttered.

"YOU _WHAT?"_ Vika yelled. Olena looked like she wanted to yell too, but was managing to hold it in.

"Yeah... that's the rest of our news." I said awkwardly. "Surprise?"

 

 


	27. Rose POV

Rose POV

"Dimitri Belikov! You got your underage student _pregnant?"_ Olena's horrified shout rang out in the sudden silence as the rest of us froze.

Lissa took charge. "I think we should all sit down, and start at the beginning."

"... so you see," I finished, "we're having a miracle baby. But, no one can know, because it's supposed to be impossible. So Lissa was just scheming and trying to figure out how to fit this new development into her tidy plans for our futures."

"Wow." Olena shook her head. "That's a lot to take in at once."

"Tell me about it." Mom grimaced.

Olena turned to Dimitri and I. "Now, I don't know if you two have considered where you are going to go for your 'secret mission,' but you would of course be welcome in Baia with us."

"I'd hate to impose..." I trailed off, letting my eyes finish the sentence for me. 'But I'd love that.'

"Nonsense." she spoke briskly. "It would be an honor. You would be welcome to visit of course." she said, nodding to Mom and Dad. "You all would."

Vika and Nikolai had been conferring in whispers since I'd finished telling our tale, and my curiosity had nearly gotten the better of me. I glanced over at Dimitri, and noticed that he was eyeing them too. Just as he tensed, preparing to ask them what on earth they were whispering about, Vika turned to us and spoke up.

"You said you needed guardians, right?" she asked Lissa breathlessly.

"Well, yes," Lissa frowned, "why?"

"I volunteer!" she squealed. "Him, too." She jabbed her finger over her shoulder at Nikolai, who was leaning against the arm of the couch with a "don't look at me!" expression on his face.

"Um..." Lissa hesitated, clearly trying to find a way to let them down gently. I had no such qualms.

"No offense, Vika, but I need to be able to trust Lissa and Christian's guardians with her – their – lives. And, even though you're Dimitri's sister, I don't know you. Anyway, you haven't even graduated yet!"

She looked smug. "Actually, I have. Well, nearly. I got bumped up a year. I'm also transferring here for the remainder of the year – surprise, Dimka! – which gives me time to get to know you. Even if you do have to disappear before the school year is up. And I'll graduate with the rest of these guys."

"And him?" I assessed Nikolai coolly.

"Him too." she affirmed cheerfully.

"Huh." I turned to Dimitri. "What do you think, Comrade?"

He frowned, considering. "Well, Roza, why don't we invite them to train with us? See what they can do?"

"Hmm." I turned to the duo sitting across from us. "Alright. Tomorrow? Same time as always, Comrade?"

"Of course." He smirked at me.

"Right. We start running laps at 5am. Don't be late." I put on my best serious-guardian face.

Vika gaped at me. "Seriously? How are you even awake that early?"

"Trust me," I grinned, "I've had loads of practice."

"Really?" Dimitri turned his devastatingly-handsome lopsided smile on me. "You haven't been on time more than a handful of times, Roza."

"Your brother is, quite possibly, insane. He _likes_ getting up that early. He does it _by choice._ Did you know that?" I stage whispered. Vika laughed.

"You know, Rose, I think we might get along after all."

I was surprised to find that I was beginning to suspect the same thing.

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.

"Please, please, please let that be lunch!" I muttered semi-audibly. Dimitri shook his head at my antics, and went to open the door. He opened it a crack, held a whispered conversation, then pulled it open dramatically to reveal... Art Shoenberg. Aack. I'd _completely_ forgotten about my qualifier.

He swept his gaze over our assembled group of friends – which, now that the Belikovas were here, was getting rather large – as Dimitri introduced him. I could see him mentally categorizing us as his gaze flicked over each of us. His face was set into an impassive guardian mask – though I was almost certain I saw _something_ flicker in his eyes when he got to Alberta – and he radiated cool professional competence. Until he got to me. When his eyes met mine, he smiled – actually smiled! – and his voice held a hint of warmth when he spoke.

"Well, Rose Hathaway, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Dimitri here has told me _all_ about you, so I came prepared." He reached back into the hall and retrieved several bags that had been hidden from view. "Now, knowing how much you love food, and realizing that I was going to have the less-than-impeccable timing to arrive right at lunchtime – he glanced meaningfully at the clock – I thought I'd better think fast if I wanted this meeting to start off on the right foot. So... I stopped on my way in and picked up Chinese." He held the bags out to me, for all the world like a peace offering.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Why, Guardian Shoenberg," I said cheerfully, "I think you and I are going to get along smashingly. Let me help you with those."

"Please," he answered my grin with one of his own as he handed me some of the bags, "call me Art." And with that he followed me into the kitchen. "Dimitri, my boy," he called over his shoulder, "come in here and help us."

From the room behind us, a confused babble broke out.

"Man," I regarded the legendary guardian with frank admiration, "you _really_ know how to make an entrance."

He let out an amused chuckle. "You were right, Dimitri. I'm glad you convinced me to come out today. I have a feeling that your Rose here is going to shake up our world big-time."

Dimitri sighed. "You don't know the half of it."

Art looked intrigued. "Spill, boy. That was a loaded statement if I've ever heard one – and I smell some prime gossip."

I shot Dimitri a concerned look. 'Can we trust him?' my eyes asked. 'We can't risk turning into the latest gossip.' 'We can trust him.' His eyes answered me, confidently. 'He loves a good gossip, but he also knows when to keep his mouth shut.' I nodded, then turned back to Art.

"I've never seen an entire conversation conducted nonverbally before." He eyed us, obviously intrigued. "You've been holding out on me, Dimitri."

"Well..."

"So what _juicy_ gossip have I missed?"

"We're engaged." said Dimitri.

At the same instant, I said "We're pregnant."

He frowned. "Hold up. First – that was creepy. Second – I didn't really get any of it. Well, it sounded rather like you're an eggplant. But that doesn't seem quite right. You're neither of you purple, for starters." He raised an eyebrow.

Dimitri and I stared at him for a second and then doubled up laughing, leaning against one another to keep from falling over. When we finally calmed down, he mock glared at us. "Right. Let's try this again. Dimitri – you first. Then you, Rose."

We told him. When he'd recovered from his own shocked laughter, we related the details of the past day – had it only been a day? – and the many, many shocking developments. Then we swore him to secrecy, which he readily agreed to.

At that point we called the others in to eat, and we took turns regaling each other with all of the ridiculous things that had happened to us recently, and that had brought our unlikely group together.

After lunch, Art took me aside and asked me for more details on Victor's scheming, Spokane, the attack, and the rescue mission. Then he asked for details on my time away from the academy with Lissa. Then he called Dimitri over and asked for his input on those events, and on his mentorship of me.

After spending nearly the entire afternoon talking, he slapped his knee decisively and declared that I'd passed with flying colors. I glared at Dimitri, who merely laughed. Then Art cajoled Dimitri and I into sparring for him, and everyone trooped along after us to the gym.

 


	28. Rose POV

Rose POV

"Fine. C'mon then." I motioned to Art to follow me, and set off towards the gym. Dimitri fell into step beside me, his long legs easily keeping pace with my much shorter ones.

"So, Comrade," I turned to smile at him, "you ready for this?"

He grinned back at me, twining his fingers with mine. "Always, my Roza."

"You know," I continued conversationally a moment later, "I'm gonna kick your ass this time."

"In your dreams, Roza." His smile widened.

"Hmph." I would have said more, but I was distracted by Kirova hailing Alberta, who was among those trailing after us. I strained my ears, trying to catch some of their whispered conversation.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you doing?" he asked, puzzled, probably alerted by my sudden quiet.

"Trying to figure out what Kirova wants," I huffed, "but she's talking too quietly for me to hear."

"I suspect that's intentional." Dimitri said drily.

"No duh, Comrade. Which is why I'm so interested." I gave up on eavesdropping and tried a new tactic.

"Hey, Kirova!" I exclaimed, jogging up to her, "What's up?"

She shrugged. "I was bored. You haven't been sent to my office in weeks – I had to come and make sure you were still alive."

I gaped at her, and she grinned, showing her fangs. Her expression was unlike anything I'd seen on her face before. I recognized it, though. It was one I often saw when I looked in the mirror. Damn. One-upped by Kirova herself. I stalked back to Dimitri's side, muttering under my breath about how headmistresses shouldn't be allowed to use sarcasm.

Dimitri laced his fingers though mine again, and pointedly didn't comment – although I noticed that the corners of his mouth seemed to be curling up despite his attempts to stop them.

I sighed. "Oh, go ahead and say it, Comrade. It's written all over your face."

He studied my expression, considering, then let the smile escape. "I told you so."

I smacked his arm, and his eyes widened in shock and hurt.

Now it was my turn to laugh at him. "I told you to say it, Comrade. I didn't say anything about not getting you back for it."

"Rose logic." he huffed, affronted.

I just laughed harder. "Race you to the gym?" I offered.

"You're on."

"Prepare to lose, Comrade!" I crowed. And I was off. His startled protest echoed behind me, and I laughed as I ran. Then I sensed him gaining on me – damn his ridiculously long legs – and I pushed myself to run faster.

We hit the gym doors at the same time, then collapsed on the ground in a tangle of limbs, laughing and gasping for breath as we waited for the others to catch up. By the time they arrived, shaking their heads at our antics, we had – mostly - recovered.

We trooped into the gym, and Dimitri and I retrieved the sparring mats. We got into position, and I put on my most intimidating badass expression.

"Ready Comrade?"

He smiled ferociously. "Bring it, Roza."

And we began to circle one another, looking for an opening. He lunged forwards, aiming a punch to my chest that I deflected easily. I faked a roundhouse kick, then tried to sweep his legs out from under him. He leapt over my kick at the last second, spinning around to aim a roundhouse kick of his own at me – which I dodged easily.

And so it went. We picked up the pace, kicks and punches flying faster than I could keep track of them, and still neither of us had landed a hit. And, as always, the world fell away. I forgot the roomful of spectators – one of which was the legendary, and surprisingly down-to-earth, Art Shoenberg – and all of the shocking events of the past few days. There was only me, and the love of my life, bodies moving in synch as we found the rhythm of our deadly dance.

 

 


	29. Alberta POV

Alberta POV

Kirova hailed me as I trailed along after the lovebirds and their entourage. It seemed that everyone was going to watch the fight that Art had requested. The one we were all too scared to ask for ourselves. I knew that Abe and Janine were dying to see those two in action – the PG variety, that is – as much as I was.

"Alberta!"

I waited for her to catch up. "Yes, Headmistress?"

"Just checking up on how your little experiment is going. Most of the students have left – their parents' felt that they'd be safer at home for the next few weeks. Campus will be deserted until winter break is over. I confess I really did grow bored in that stuffy office with nothing to do." She lowered her voice and leaned in conspiratorially. "Is that _Art_? I didn't expect to see _him_ around here... Oh my God! Is he staying over with you guys too?" She winked suggestively at me, and I glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to us, and then leaned over and whacked her on the arm.

"Ellen! Behave!" I paused, drawing a deep breath and attempting to summon my usual calm. "And I had _no_ idea _he_ was coming until a few hours ago."

"Really?" she raised her brows in shock. "Why is he here then?"

I shrugged. "It was all Belikov's doing. He convinced him to conduct her qualifier interview."

" _Really_?" Her brows nearly hit her hairline. "But, Art doesn't do qualifiers. Hasn't in years. Why now? Why _her_?"

"Honestly, Ellen, I don't know any more than you. He apparently knows Belikov from somewhere – seems to count him as a friend, and a good one at that. And, we all know that Belikov has a soft spot for the girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't sugarcoat it, Al. We both know he's head over heels for her. Goodness knows why, but I'm certainly not going to stand in their way. Especially since he does such a good job taming that rebellious streak of hers. Although life does get pretty boring without her regular visits to my office." She muttered the last bit, and I couldn't hold back a snort. She laughed at my flabbergasted expression. "Really, Al, how you thought I could miss _that_ is beyond me. I do hear the gossip, you know. And I have eyes. With the way those two have been lately, that's more than enough."

I had to admit the truth of her statement. And, honestly, it was a relief knowing that I wouldn't have to lie to my best – and oldest – friend.

"So," she fell into step beside me, "where's the party?" At my confused glance, she grinned. "I mean," she clarified, "where are you all headed?" She gestured at the motley group before us.

"Oh." I couldn't completely suppress my grin. "Rose and Belikov are going to spar."

" _Really_?" she squealed – sounding remarkably like Lissa. "I've been dying to see that for _ages_!"

"Well," I gestured to the pair up ahead, who'd been bantering since Kirova shut down Rose's curious line of questioning. As I did, Rose shot forward at a dead run. A second later, Belikov went after her, muttering imprecations in his native language. Man, I thought in amazement, those two could _run_!

"Come on, El," I grabbed her arm, "we don't want to miss it!" The two of us sped up, matching the pace of the rest of the group, who seemed to have had the same idea. When we reached the gym, Belikov and Rose were sprawled on the ground, laughing like idiots. As we approached, Belikov stood up, dusted off his hands, and helped Rose to her feet. They led us through the doors together.

 

 


	30. Kirova POV

Kirova POV

I settled in to watch, mentally rubbing my hands together in glee. _This_ was going to be good! I glanced around as the two sized each other up. Art was, to the casual eye, watching the pair intently, but I saw him shoot several covert glances at Al. The same glances I'd seem him shoot her when we were in school. The same glances I'd seen Belikov shoot Rose these past months. Aha – so there _was_ still something there. _This_ I could work with.

My matchmaking was interrupted by Lissa's soft gasp as, without warning, both fighters sprang into action. Once they began, I found that I couldn't tear my eyes away from the pair on the sparring mats. There was an odd synchronicity to their movements, born no doubt of countless hours spent together in training. Ellen, I congratulated myself, getting _him_ to train _her_ was your best idea yet. Then even that much conscious thought left me as I was sucked into the beauty of their dance. For it _was_ a dance – calling it a fight seemed crass – a deadly dance of death. And the dancers – they moved as one, dark, avenging angels wrapped in the light of their love for one another. It shone through, somehow, brighter even than in their everyday contact. There was no way, watching them, you could miss it. I shifted my feet, suddenly uncomfortable watching such an intimate dance. I found myself embarrassed to be caught watching. Yet, I couldn't look away.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, or maybe only seconds – time had lost its meaning – he pinned her. I thought it was over – she'd never escape his larger, heavier body. But she surprised me yet again, as she was wont to do. She took a deep breath, as if preparing to concede, then grinned a feral grin and, in one fluid motion, flipped them, bringing her hands over his heart. Her exultant shout of " _DEAD_!" rang throughout the silent room. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

Again I found myself acutely embarrassed to bear witness, yet unable to turn away. A wolf whistle broke the heavy silence – Christian Ozera, of course.

The pair broke the kiss and looked up, blushing, as if surprised to find us there. I cleared my throat. "Well. That was... enlightening. Congratulations, Rose. And to you, Belikov; you've taught her well." I nodded to the pair and made my escape. Once out of eyesight, I fanned my face vigorously, hoping to dispel the traitorous heat from my cheeks before anyone saw me. I had an image to maintain, after all.

 

 


	31. Alberta POV

Alberta POV

As Rose got to her feet, blushing prettily and brushing off her hands, I wondered what had happened to the brash, outspoken, teenaged troublemaker I loved as my own daughter. But it was obvious, really. _Belikov_ had happened to her. I'd known it, of course. Especially watching them since he'd come back. But – there was knowing, and there was _knowing_. After watching them spar – really seeing them – I was amazed at how he'd changed her. I had always known she had potential, but it took Belikov to bring it out of her.

There was no doubt in my mind – the teenager I knew was gone. She was a woman now – his woman – and, I was willing to bet, the most lethal guardian our world had ever known. Belikov had trained her – Badass Belikov, as some called him behind his back – but she had surpassed him already. Janine paled in comparison – even then legendary Art would be hard pressed to best her. My little troublemaker was truly all grown up.

I surreptitiously wiped away a tear. We'd have to hold her trial soon, but I knew she was ready. And suddenly, I knew exactly what her trial would be. But I would need help with this... I saw El out of the corner of my eye, slipping out the door. I had to catch her, but we still needed... I quickly scanned the room and caught Art's eye. I tilted my head towards the door El had just disappeared through, and held up three fingers. He nodded to let me know he understood, and I turned and slipped out after her. I felt a glow warm me from the inside as I realized that, even after all these years, our connection was still there. I squashed the thought as soon as it surfaced. No time now for such teenage silliness – we had work to do.

Rose stepped out the door of the gym and my steps faltered. Damn. I'd forgotten that El wouldn't be privy to the knowledge of her pregnancy yet. But... I'd have to tell her. How else was I to explain that it was _vital_ for Rose to graduate early? I would have to tell her. But I couldn't betray Rose's trust. I turned abruptly and retraced my steps. Luckily, Rose still stood outside the gym. Alone. She must have stepped out for some air, and to escape her friends, who were undoubtedly smothering her. I leaned against the wall beside her.

"Rose?"

"Alberta?" She looked puzzled, but smiled hesitantly at me.

"You were amazing in there." It was true. I let my awe show in my voice.

She blushed again. "Oh. Thanks."

Then she looked at me shrewdly. "But that's not why you came back over here."

Perceptive. I sighed. "I need to talk to El – Headmistress Kirova about scheduling your trial early."

Her lips curved into a smile at my slip, but she didn't interrupt. Where _had_ Belikov found her control, anyway? I wrenched my thoughts back to the task at hand.

"Right. Well, I'll need to have a compelling reason to move up your trial and graduation."

"Oh." She frowned. "Can we trust her? She and I have... clashed."

I couldn't hold back my snort. That was one way of putting it.

"Absolutely." I didn't hesitate. "I know you've never seen eye to eye, but, she does care about you. And she would never do anything to bring harm to one of her students."

"Can you guarantee it?"

I knew it would take something big for her to trust El with her secret. They had clashed for so long... There was only one thing I could think of that might do it.

"She's my Moroi."

She snapped her gaze back to me from where it had wandered. Doing perimeter scans, I noted. Always on her guard. Grown up, indeed.

"But you're Head Campus Guardian..." she trailed off, realization dawning.

"And she's Headmistress" I agreed. "But, first and foremost, _my_ Moroi. Ever since we were in school – much like you and Lissa, actually"

She stared at me for a moment, considering.

"Yes." She decided finally. "Yes, you may tell her. Just – try to impress upon her the need for secrecy."

"Of course." I nodded. But when I went to turn away, I hesitated again.

"Art – "

She cut me off with a smile. "Art knows."

I nodded again, only mildly surprised that she would tell him the day she met him – Art tended to have that effect on people.

"Alberta," she called after me, as I began to walk away, "how do you know Art?"

I stumbled slightly, and laid my hand on the trunk of a nearby tree to steady myself, taking the opportunity to steady my voice as well.

"He was my mentor." I responded, when I was reasonably sure my voice wouldn't shake. I was feeling proud of my ability to sound indifferent, when her voice came to me again.

"You mean he was _your_ _mentor_ , the way Dimitri is _mine_."

I didn't answer, and as I walked away, the only sound was her gentle laughter floating on the warm night breeze.

 

 


	32. Kirova POV

Kirova POV

I headed back to my office once I was confident I'd rid my complexion of its traitorous blush. Sometimes, being Moroi pale was less than ideal. I took the long way, winding through the edge of the forest that encroached upon our campus. I was well inside the wards, so I didn't worry about Strigoi. I loved this walk, and hadn't had the time for it lately. There was something about being surrounded by trees – far older than us, though we Moroi were long-lived – the silence, the stillness. It was comforting, soothing – a balm to my stressed, list-making Headmistress' soul.

I blinked, realizing I was no longer alone on the path.

"You've got to stop sneaking up on me, Al." I chastised gently. Though, to be honest, I was more amused than anything. She always had enjoyed trying to startle me - ever since we were children.

"Sorry." She walked beside me in silence for a moment. It was nice, just us, enjoying the silence. It had been far too long, I realized suddenly, since we'd had time for even a moment together, without the pressing business of the school and students edging between us. But I knew she needed to talk to me about something. She'd never been able to hide from me. I promised myself that, once whatever was bothering her had been sorted, we were going to take some time for just us. Time to be best friends, instead of Head Guardian and Headmistress. I sighed. Now, though, was not that time.

"Spill." I commanded. And, as always, she obeyed.

"It's Rose."

When _isn't_ it Rose, I thought sardonically. Though, to be fair, she'd been a model student of late.

"What's she done now?" Rose, in trouble, I knew how to handle. It was the new, responsible, adult Rose that worried me.

"She hasn't done anything. Or, well, nothing to get her in trouble. Not like you think."

Al hesitating over her words? This was even more worrying than a responsible Rose. I stopped walking and turned to her, looking deep into her eyes for a moment, studying her. Then I grabbed her arm and towed her over to the bench I knew was hidden in a clearing to our left. A bench we'd sat on many a time, over the years, to confide and scheme.

"Alright. Now, _spill_."

She laughed nervously. "Geez, what is _with_ everyone today? Between you and Art, you seem determined to turn us all into teenagers again"

"As much fun as that would be, you're evading me." I glared at her. "Now, no more hesitating. Spill."

She blew air between her front teeth in a gesture I hadn't seen in nearly twenty years. "Well," she began slowly, "we need to move Rose's trial and graduation up."

I just stared at her. "What?"

"Preferably to before the students come back." she continued quickly.

Huh. This was _so_ not what I was expecting. I held up a hand to stop her. "Go back. _Why_ do we need to move Rose's trial up?"

She hesitated, then after a nervous glance at me, plowed ahead.

"She's pregnant."

I blinked. Surely, she didn't say what I _thought_ she did?

"With _who?_ "

"Belikov."

Of course. But – "Wait – "

She cut off my protests. "I _know_ they're both Dhampirs. But, Lissa has pumped so much Spirit into Rose over the years – not to mention using it to _bring her back from the dead_ – it must have somehow affected her fertility.

"Or one of the Moroi she's – "

Al cut me off again. "She _swears_ he's the only one she's been with. He agrees."

My eyes widened, as another realization hit. "But, that means – she's underage – "

"Only by a few weeks. Please don't ruin this for them, El." she begged me. I never could resist her when she did that.

"Oh, very well. I assume her parents know?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure anything I could come up with to punish him would be mild in comparison."

She grinned. "Thanks, El."

"I assume this is hush-hush?"

"Please."

"Well, it's been far too long since I've been privy to this kind of secret." I grinned wolfishly, showing my fangs.

"Now, tell me what you've got planned."

"Actually," she said hesitantly, "we need to wait for Art. We're going to need his help." she ignored my raised brow. "He should be here..."

"...Now. Al." He nodded at her, then grinned at me. "Long time, no see, El. How've ya been?"

"Oh, you know," I waved my hand airily, "some good, some bad. What about yourself?"

He sank onto the bench next to Alberta. "Eh, doing alright. God, I've missed these scheming sessions, Al." He turned to her, practically vibrating with anticipation. "So, what kind of trouble are we getting into this time?"

Her laugh rang out merrily in our clearing, and I realized I hadn't heard it lately. Scratch that, I frowned, forehead wrinkling in thought. I hadn't heard it in years. Not since...

Her voice dragged me back to the matter at hand. "...so, you see, we need your help to arrange things."

He slapped his knee with unrestrained glee. "Al, I knew I could count on you to make my life interesting again."

She blushed, ducking her head to hide it. Unfortunately, her hair wasn't as long as Rose's – as long as her own used to be – so it didn't make a very good shield.

"So you'll do it?" she practically squealed.

"Hell, yeah. It's a fabulous idea. And you know they won't mind, once they get over the shock. In fact, I overheard 'em talking about some experimental 'partner' moves – should give 'em a good venue to try those out."

Al and I processed that news in silence for a moment.

"They're going to shake up our world, aren't they?" I asked. I didn't really expect an answer.

"You don't know the half of it." Alberta said, half disbelievingly.

"Oh?" There was _more_ here? I had to see if I could weasel my way into their slumber party. I hated missing all the good gossip.

"Yeah – you shoulda been there El. Turns out Lissa – Vasilissa, Rose's Moroi, you know – has been handpicked by the Queen as her successor."

Art and I both gasped. This was news, indeed.

"Not only that, she's going to college next year..."

Well, that wasn't so unusual.

"...at LeHigh. _And_ she's contrived it so _all_ of her friends are going to go too. Well, not Rose and Dimitri, now, obviously. But all the rest. Dhampirs included. And the Queen's great-nephew. _And_ a rogue alchemist in disguise. Oh, and she's got Rose and Dimitri's kid factored into her plans now, too. That's part of why she has to graduate early – Lissa's planning to convince the Queen to send the pair on a 'secret mission' so they can have their baby in secret, and then come back when it's a year old with faked adoption papers courtesy of Abe Mazur. _And_ she's already secured them all places in her own administration."

I knew my jaw was gaping open, but I couldn't find it in me to close it. There was going against the social norm, and then there was upending it and turning it inside-out and just generally disposing of it entirely.

Art looked equally shocked, but he managed it better. "Well," he finally managed, after clearing his throat a few times, "this Rose of yours is a force to be reckoned with."

He was right, I realized. It was likely Rose's influence over the years that had shaped Vasilisa into the woman she was today. And I knew she would keep Rose beside her, for the rest of their lives, most likely. Huh. I never would have guessed that the thorn-in-my side rebellious teenager would grow up to be the closest advisor to the Queen and change the very fabric of our society. Although, thinking back to some of her many exploits, I probably should have. _Nothing_ could keep Rose down.

Of course, Art just _had_ to ruin my good mood.

"Just think!" he exclaimed in glee, "in a few years, you two will most likely have the dubious pleasure of teaching the unique, pure-dhampir offspring of _The_ Rose Hathaway and _Badass_ Belikov.

Al and I looked at one another in horror, and then we all three dissolved into helpless laughter.

Oh. My. Lord. Shoot me now.

 

 


	33. Rose POV

Rose POV

I laughed softly as Alberta walked away, clearly embarrassed. After a moment, I felt my body relaxing. I tipped my head back, gazing up at the stars for a moment before closing my eyes and imagining that it was sunlight, not moonlight that caressed my face.

The quality of the silence surrounding me shifted subtly, and a voice, low and gravelly, rumbled through me. I felt it, more than heard it.

"The small sacrifices we make."

I turned to lean against the man who had materialized beside me.

"And the big ones?"

I could feel his soft chuckle reverberating through our bodies as he wrapped his strong arms – so recently trading blows with mine – around me.

"Ah, my Roza. The big ones, we make as well. Sometimes."

"And sometimes we don't." My voice held a hint of a question.

"Yes." The certainty in his voice reassured me.

He lowered his head to mine, and I lost myself in a passionate kiss. The sexual tension that had been building during our fight crackled between us.

"Dimitri..." I gasped, as I pulled away slightly. At his raised brow, I merely tugged on his arm, leading him away from our friends in the gym. He caught my meaning after a moment and swept me giggling into his arms, bearing me off to our cabin for a different sort of sparring.

Some time later, we made our way hand in hand back to the lounge.

As we walked in, the scattered conversations halted abruptly. Before I could comment on it, everyone began to talk at once. I picked out only a few phrases from the resulting babble.

"...going to leave in..."

"...need to research..."

"...shopping for the..."

"...private jet will be..."

"...really impressive..."

"...been gone awhile..."

I held up my hands. "Whoa, guys. One at a time! I didn't catch _any_ of that!"

They all looked at one another, then at our puzzled expressions, and burst out into fits of giggles. Once we'd all calmed down – and a few pillows may or may not have been thrown – Lissa stepped forward.

"Rose," she started, "Adrian and I – "

"Wait a sec," I interrupted her. "Who is that?"

She frowned in the direction I was pointing. "Rose, you know who that is."

"Uh, Liss, I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before in my life."

"What? Oh! Right. Duh." She smacked her forehead. "Sydney, take off your ring for a second, would you?"

And, suddenly, the mystery girl was gone, and Sydney stood in her place.

"Whoa! That's incredible!" Then I grinned at Sydney. "You looked Hot!"

She blushed and muttered something I took to be thanks. At Lissa's nod, she replaced her ring. But this time, nothing happened.

"Uh, Liss?" I frowned. "Why isn't it working this time?"

"It is." she assured me. "But now you know it's her, so you don't see the glamour."

"Oh. Right." Man, this Spirit stuff is complicated.

"Anyway, Rose," Lissa began again, "as I was saying, Adrian and I – "

"And me." broke in Abe.

"...and Abe," she continued, rolling her eyes, "will be leaving in a few minutes for the Royal Court to speak with Queen Tatiana about your...mission. And to finalize the details of the plan for the rest of us."

"But, won't you need Dimitri and I to guard you?" There was no way I'd be ready to leave in time.

She smiled. "No, Rose. Alberta assigned us a few other guardians, and Abe is bringing his. We'll also be flying on his private jet. We'll be perfectly fine. Anyway, I'd rather not have you there while we're discussing your future." She shot me a pointed look, and added through the bond 'and trying to keep the reasons a secret.'

"Good point." Dimitri smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Princess."

"I mean, Lissa." he quickly added, seeing her scowl.

She smiled at him. "It will take some time to convince her, I imagine, so don't expect us back until tomorrow evening at the earliest."

Before I could say anything else, Alberta spoke. "While they're sorting your plans for after graduation, I'll be sorting those for your trial and early graduation. It will probably take us a while to get it all organized, so don't expect us back until around the same time. Oh, and I'll be taking Art, Janine, and Eddie with me."

I shared a glance with Dimitri. Our group was dwindling fast.

Olena was next to speak. "Rose," she said, "I know you are planning to leave here before the baby arrives, but there are still things you will need in the mean time. I would be honored if you would allow me to pick them up for you."

"Oh." I was astonished. It hadn't even occurred to me that I would need things before the baby was due. Although, now that she mentioned it, I supposed I would need maternity clothes at least. "That's really sweet of you, Olena."

She smiled softly. "Of course, Rose. I know it will be difficult for you to find the time to do it yourself, and I have a bit of experience in these matters. It is quite a drive to the mall – as you know – so I intend to stay at a hotel before coming back. I'll probably arrive back a bit before the others, but around the same time."

"Surely you're not planning to go alone, Mama!" Dimitri was horrified.

Olena merely laughed. "No, Dimka, I'm not planning to go alone, don't worry. I'll be taking Vika and Nikolai of course." He looked relieved. "Sydney, Mia, and Christian have also expressed interest in accompanying me."

I stared at her. "Pyro wants to shop. For me." I turned my flabbergasted gaze to Christian. He just laughed.

"Actually, Rosie, I have to pick up a few things for Lissa." He hesitated, then shrugged, blushing. "And I might have a few things I want to get for the baby. I won't get many chances to go shopping, either, before you guys leave." He rolled his eyes, returning to the Christian I knew. "And Lissa gave me a _list_."

Dimitri snorted. I had to agree with him there – poor Christian. I vowed to be a little nicer to him, since he treated my Lissa right.

Suddenly it hit me. I turned, slowly, checking off each face in my mind and assigning them to their proper mission. When I reached the end of the room I grinned.

"What is it Roza?" Dimitri frowned at me suspiciously. "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"Well, Comrade," I purred – hey, he's the one who called me a cat, I'm just living up to the name – "I was doing a headcount."

"A headcount, Roza?" He clearly hadn't caught on yet.

"A headcount, Comrade. And, do you know what I realized?"

"Obviously not," he said, exasperated, "or I wouldn't be asking you!"

I brushed his exasperation away. "They're all leaving."

"What?" He frowned.

Poor man. I must have hit him harder than I thought earlier. I decided to spell it out for him, nice and slow so he'd be sure to get it.

"They're all going on one of those missions." I said slowly. " _All_ of them. It's going to be just us, until tomorrow night at least."

His eyes lit up. Finally – I'd managed to get my point across.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me slowly towards him whilst staring deeply into my eyes. Closer. Closer. Closer...

I was dimly aware of a sudden burst of activity from the room around us, but I didn't bother focusing on it. A chorus of "Bye Rose! Bye Dimitri!" accompanied by the slamming of the door drifted faintly into my mind. I swatted it away impatiently. I had _much_ more important things on my mind.

 

 


	34. Adrian POV

Adrian POV

"Lissa!" I hissed warningly, "are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

Aunt Tatiana had been remarkably civil and understanding with us, listening patiently to our occasionally rambling and roundabout explanation of _why_ we needed to secure her approval to send Rose and Dimitri on a 'secret mission.' I was beginning to get worried. Yeah, it was going great. Better than great. Only... I had the sinking feeling that we were about to get the rug pulled out from beneath our feet. Metaphorically speaking, of course. I know my Aunt, you see. And her civil and courteous... understanding just didn't ring true to me.

"Adrian!" Lissa scolded in a whisper. "We're trying to present a united front, remember? And why are you complaining? Everything is working out perfectly."

Exactly. Too perfectly. But before I could try to explain, Tatiana made her move.

"We know, of course, that your reason for sending them on this – frankly ridiculous – 'secret mission' is to conceal the fact that they have managed the impossible – a pure dhampir offspring."

Damn. Well, I guess I don't have to bother trying to make Lissa see, I thought bitterly.

"...We will obviously have to study the child." Her cold, calculating voice broke into my thoughts. "And the parents too, We imagine. We need to find out how this came about. If it could be replicated, it would have far-reaching repercussions in Our society."

Well, that much I could agree on. If Dhampir couples could have chidren, there would be far fewer bloodwhores, and far more guardians to go around. It may even be the edge against the Strigoi I know my Aunt has been dying to find. But I couldn't agree to Rose's baby – and Rose herself – being studied. She'd be poked and prodded, turned into a lab rat. She would _hate_ it. There had to be another way.

"I will _not_ let you turn her into a lab rat!" Someone's voice rang out harshly in the private audience chamber, empty save for us and a few of Tatiana's royal guard. I looked around, puzzled, as it slowly dawned on me. Wait. No. Surely that wasn't _me_.

Tatiana's face softened minutely as she turned her still-steely gaze to me. "Adrian." she said softly. "We know that you care for the girl. But it cannot be helped."

"Yes, it can." My voice was stronger, more determined than I had ever heard it. Even Tatiana seemed taken aback, though she tried to hide it. "I agree that it could be an amazing thing for our society, if we could duplicate it. But that _does not_ give us any right to torture Rose."

"Very well. Tell Us, Nephew, what would _you_ suggest?" Her tone was icy, yes, but also curious. I felt hope begin to stir once more in my heart.

"Let me study her, Aunt. And Lissa. Not with invasive tests and procedures," I hurried on at her skeptical look, "but with Spirit – since it is most likely Spirit that is at the root of this."

She didn't say anything, but her gaze was speculative now, rather than skeptical. I was doing it! I was convincing her. I attempted to strengthen my backbone, standing straighter, and trying desperately to ignore the sweat seeping into the fabric of my shirt.

"We will need your permission and assistance in digging up as many references to Spirit as we can find – the older and more obscure the better – in order to discover if something like this has happened before."

Her eyes widened minutely at that. Heh. I know what she's thinking - sometimes even _I_ have good ideas. I know she loves me, but it's no secret that I'm not exactly a brainiac. Though, I'm maybe a bit more intelligent than I normally let on.

Abe spoke up from my other side, startling me. He'd been so silent this entire time; I'd nearly forgotten he was there.

"I believe I can be of some assistance there, your Majesty. I have access to a number of _very_ thorough private ... collections."

One side of her mouth quirked up, just barely. It was gone in an instant, but that wry smile did wonders for my nerves. She moved one hand slightly, and one of the guardians stationed along the walls slipped out of the room, returning almost immediately with an official Court Recorder.

"Very well." Her voice rang out in the small chamber, imperious and regal – making the outcome of our discussion legal and binding as the Court Recorder wrote out her words. "We agree. At the request of Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, Guardian Dimitri Belikov will henceforth no longer be assigned to guard Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, and will instead be assigned as guardian to Lord Christian Ozera. Soon-to-be Guardian Edison Castile will guard Princess Vasilisa Dragomir in his place. Guardians Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov will, immediately upon Rosemarie's early graduation from St. Vladimir's Academy and assignment to Vasilissa Dragomir, depart on a _'secret mission,"'_ her voice gained a note of humor for just a moment, before it faded, "expected to last approximately two years. After which time they will return to Court and take up their previous assignments - guarding Vasilissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. Temporary replacements for Guardians Hathaway and Belikov while they are away on this... mission will be determined at a later date."

She paused, and eyed us, before continuing. "Because of the nature of this... 'secret mission,'" again I saw the slight crack in her regal façade, "it will be necessary for Princess Vasilissa Dragomir and Lord Adrian Ivashkov to conduct extensive research into the element Spirit, which task Abe Mazur has so graciously deigned to assist with. In addition, Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov will be required to remain in regular contact with Guardians Hathaway and Belikov, and make frequent journeys to join the duo and solicit their help in the research into the element Spirit."

She nodded imperiously to the Court Recorder, who gracefully put down her pen and exited the room, newly inscribed parchment clutched gently in her hand. I'd never seen anyone put down a pen in such a dignified fashion. Good lord. How long did she have to practice that? I wondered, shaking my head in amazement.

Once again, my aunt's words dragged me from my – somewhat irreverent – thoughts.

"Well, that about does it, We should think. Or was there anything else you wished to discuss with Us?"

I was about to thank her and make my exit, when Lissa spoke up again. That girl just doesn't quit.

"Actually, your majesty," she said boldly, "I have another matter I would like to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Tatiana raised her eyebrows. At least she liked Lissa.

"Yes. It concerns my advisors and future staff – should I become elected."

"You are accepting Our nomination, then?"

A few of the lines in her brow smoothed. I realized then how old she was getting, and how heavy the mantle of Queen must be. She wished to retire, I realized. That was part of why she'd agreed to our plans for Rose and Dimitri. I really had no idea how we were going to conduct this miraculous non-invasive Spirit research. But hey – I'm a fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants kinda guy.

Hmm. A thought struck me. Maybe _Sydney_ – with her genius Alchemist / Scientist brain and Chemistry-lab-in-a-purse – could help us. She was going to be helping Lissa with her research into old laws anyway – why not add in old references to Spirit? And I'd have an excuse to spend even more time with her. I felt a slow grin slipping onto my face. Win-win all around.

I tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Tatiana approve Lissa's plans to control the futures of all our friends. But, hey, I'm not complaining – I rather like having a group of friends to hang out with. And, as much as they tease me about drinking and smoking all the time... I drink and smoke a _lot_ less around them.

"You will be attending LeHigh as well, Adrian?"

Oops. Tatiana is addressing me. I quickly played back the last bit of conversation I'd been ignoring, just in case I'd missed anything important.

"Yeah – I need an excuse to hang around Lissa. And, I've missed painting, honestly. It'll be good to take it back up. Maybe I'll even graduate this time."

I grinned my perfect boyish grin at my Aunt, surprising a fond smile out of her.

"Well, well, Adrian. We must admit that your choice of friends is somewhat... unconventional. But We suspect that they are a rather more positive influence on you than We have given them credit for."

And for Aunt Tatiana, that was a _huge_ admission.

She dismissed us, and we turned to go. Just before we reached the doors, her voice rang out, stopping us. "We will promise," she said formally, as we turned back to face her, "never to speak of the nature of Guardians Hathaway and Belikov's mission unless expressly given permission by those two who are immediately concerned. Nor will anyone else in this chamber who heard our discussion today."

And with that, she nodded at us, _winked_ at me, and strode out.

Once we stepped outside the private audience chamber, the three of us drew identical shaky breaths, and let out identical nervous laughs.

"Well." Abe said finally. "That was..."

"Yeah." Lissa agreed. "It was."

I just smiled. It had been hairy for a while, but I was pretty sure we'd gotten our way in the end. And, surprising as it seemed, Aunt Tatiana was actually _on our side_.


	35. Kirova POV

Kirova POV

"OK." I rubbed my hands together gleefully. "Now that we're all here, I imagine you are wondering why I've called this meeting. It seems that we have a bit of a... situation regarding Rose Hathaway."

"Of course it's Rose," Stan broke in, "it's _always_ Rose."

"Guardian Alto," I frowned at him, "there is no call for being disrespectful. If you cannot contain yourself, I will be forced to ask you to leave."

He glared at me and muttered something under his breath, but subsided.

"Ahem. Now that we've got that out of the way, I'll continue. It seems that Queen Tatiana has requested Rose for a secret mission. Guardian Belikov will be accompanying her. Now –"

"Seriously?"

I was cut off yet again. God, Stan just couldn't help himself, could he? I found myself just as annoyed at him as I used to get in school.

"Do you have a problem with that, Guardian Alto?" I asked in my coldest headmistress voice. He was, as usual, unfazed by it.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. She's a novice, for God's sake, why the _Hell_ would the Queen want _her?_ "

Ah. He's jealous.

"Well, _Guardian Alto_ ," I let my words drip with sarcasm as I said his name, "in this case, I believe her age is likely to be an asset to the mission. I don't know the details of course – since this is, after all, a _secret_ mission – but I do know that the Queen asked specifically for Rose."

It was a small lie. Miniscule, even. The _current_ Queen may not have asked for her...yet... but the _future_ Queen certainly had.

"So, if you've got a problem with it, she's the one to talk to."

That should put him in his place. Idiot.

"As I was saying," I glared at him until he sank back into his chair, "Rose will therefore need to complete her trial, marking, and graduation early."

I held my hand up to still Stan's protest before he could start. Why was he still such a pain?

"She has worked extremely hard since her return to the Academy, and Alberta and I agree that she is ready. Her grades have improved dramatically, and, under Belikov's tutelage, she has become the best novice in her class by far. He agrees that she is ready."

Stan stayed in his chair this time, thank God, but he still muttered: "Of _course_ he does." I rolled my eyes and pretended I hadn't heard.

Art stood then, and Stan's muffled gasp let me know that he hadn't noticed the legendary guardian sitting in the shadows. Ha. Some guardian he is.

"I, too, can vouch for her readiness," Art said. His gravelly voice was soft, but it carried easily nonetheless. "I conducted her qualifier interview today, and I can assure all of you that she is, indeed, ready."

He caught my eye and winked as he resumed his seat by Alberta. I suppressed a smile. That ought to shut Stan up.

"Thank you, Art." This time I let the smile escape. "Now I'll turn this discussion over to Alberta." I turned to face her. "What are you planning for her trial?"

"Well," she swallowed nervously, then straightened her spine at my wink and continued more confidently, "we all know that the normal course would never challenge Rose. She requires something a bit more... special."

Stan snorted, but otherwise managed to control himself. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

"And, after seeing her and Belikov spar this afternoon, I had an idea."

"You've seen them spar?" Celeste sounded jealous, and the looks on Yuri and Emil's faces told me that they were too.

Alberta smiled. "Yes, and they were amazing. Now, here's what I was thinking. I know they've been wanting to try some 'partner' moves, so let's give them an opportunity. Let's make this Rose's trial – and also Belikov's."

"How do we do that?" Emil was clearly intrigued.

"I thought we could put them in an ambush scenario. Rose and Belikov against us." She waved her arm, including the whole room in the gesture.

" _Seriously?_ " that was Stan, of course. "You're going to let Belikov do her fighting for her? That's –"

"Stan," I interrupted him coldly, "take a look around, please. Alberta is suggesting that you, Yuri, Emil, Celeste, Janine, _Art_ , Mr. Castile, and herself play Strigoi. You will be attacking the pair _together_. Now, do you really think Belikov could take _all_ of you?"

He frowned.

"I thought so."

"And you think _Rose_ can?"

He obviously didn't.

"No. Of course not. I think the two of them together can."

He scowled.

Man, I hope she kicks your ass, Stanny-boy, I thought bitterly. _Someone_ needs to.

 

 


	36. Rose POV

Rose POV

They ambushed us as we headed back to the lounge after dinner. We had planned to meet the others there to hear about their "missions." Lissa had let me know, through the bond, that they were on their way, and that both had been "a success" – though she hadn't elaborated.

Dimitri and I had just rounded the corner outside the guardian dorms, swinging our joined hands, enjoying a lazy stroll in the early morning sunlight. They burst out of the trees, and out of doorways, and surrounded us instantly. We reacted instinctively, all those hours of training together making it easy to fall into guard positions, backs together, stakes drawn. I counted six – no seven – guardians. I let out a relieved breath – not Strigoi, thank god – but didn't drop my guard. They were advancing on us, now. Some openly, others flitting from tree to tree. I spotted Eddie first, then Yuri and Emil, faces carefully blank.

This was going to be _interesting._

Stan wore a fierce grin, and obviously thought stealth useless. _I'll_ enjoy _kicking your ass, Stanny-boy_ , I thought, sending my own fierce grin back to him, widening it when he faltered. _Ha. Didn't expect that, did you? I've got more surprises where that came from!_ Then the first attacked – Celeste, a distant part of my brain informed me – and I wiped everything from my mind but the battle as I met her charge. Dimitri sprang forward at the same instant to engage Yuri and Emil – attacking in concert – and then Stan recovered and ran at my other side.

Everything was a blur after that, of arms and legs and stakes, spinning and twirling, advancing and retreating, forward and back, up and down, kicking and punching and striking... and through it all Dimitri and I held formation, protecting each other's backs.

At first, some of the guardians hung back, biding their time. I noted them, in the back of my mind, and marked their position. And we danced.

Time slowed to a crawl, then sped up, then slowed again. The sun moved imperceptibly higher in the sky. And we danced.

Stan was the first to go down. He grew impatient, and came in under my guard – or so he thought. I took him down with a new combination move Dimitri had taught me – a flurry of punches and kicks that completely overwhelmed his guard. I finished with a bruising kick to his ass that sent him sprawling in the dirt, and couldn't hold back the triumphant shout that bubbled out of my lips. And then someone else – Art? – was on me, and I sank back into the familiar whirl of battle. And we danced.

They changed tactics, then. They must have been trying to wear us down, but it backfired. They were tiring faster than us – _they haven't been running Dimitri's laps,_ I thought smugly. We weren't even winded. They all moved in, then, even the ones who had been hanging back. I snorted. They thought to overwhelm us with sheer numbers.

I darted a quick look at Dimitri. He caught my eye, and nodded. I started counting in my head, subtly maneuvering my current opponents – Yuri and Eddie now, and Celeste – into position. Yuri's forehead wrinkled slightly, but he hadn't caught on yet. _Good_.

I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Dimitri doing the same to his opponents. _Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven..._ "Now!" Dimitri shouted. The attacking guardians all jumped, startled, but Dimitri and I were already moving. We stepped closer together, back to back, away from the circle of our attackers. We locked elbows and then I jumped and twisted, using Dimitri's back as a springboard. He braced his feet and _pushed_ , giving me extra lift. I soared over his head as he spun to engage my opponents, even as I dropped lightly into a crouch and then sprang forward, charging his opponents. They all stared, openmouthed, and in that brief moment of shock we took them down.

And just like that, it was over. I knelt over Art, stake positioned over his heart, Emil and Janine "dead" beside me. Dimitri crouched over Eddie, stake over _his_ heart, Celeste and Yuri "dead" beside him. Stan still sprawled in the dirt a few feet away, mouth open in shock.

I met Dimitri's fierce grin with a matching one, just as fierce. And a slow clapping echoed over the silent courtyard.

Alberta and Kirova stepped out from the shadows at the edge of the building, stately applause tempered by matching grins nearly as fierce as Dimitri's and mine. Then the fallen guardians took up the applause, and the startlingly large audience that I'd not noticed until now, as Dimitri and I slowly stood up. He reached for my hand, pulling me into a rough embrace, and then we both turned to face Alberta and Kirova.

"Well done!" Kirova cried, "Oh, very well done!" Alberta just smiled, but her smile held more warmth than I'd ever seen in it. And... pride.

"Congratulations Kizim!" Abe materialized at my side, followed quickly by the rest of our friends, hugging and patting and grinning at us.

And then they all fell back, and I found myself staring into the faintly amused eyes of the Queen. I stiffened involuntarily, and felt the soothing caress of Dimitri's warm hand on my spine. I let it ease away a bit of the tension, relaxing as much as I felt wise. Then he and I bowed, our bodies moving as one. My eyes widened in shock as I saw her beaded slippers draw nearer, and then felt her hand on my shoulder. I knew by the way Dimitri stiffened beside me that her other hand had settled on his shoulder. I let my tension drain away. Whatever this was, we'd face it together. And with Dimitri by my side, I felt I could take on the world.

Tatiana squeezed my shoulder briefly, grip stronger than I'd expected, then released me and stepped back. She pitched her voice to carry to the edges of the crowd gathered around us, suddenly much larger than it had been.

"Miss Hathaway." She nodded towards me, and I caught my breath at the respect she conveyed with that nod. I'd never dared dream of that – only that she'd tolerate me enough to allow me to be Lissa's guardian. "You have shown today that you are no longer the wild, impulsive child I have had occasion to chastise in the past. You have grown up, this past year, and I have no doubts now that you will be a fine guardian – and no doubt surpass your mother before much time passes."

I started, and sought Janine's eyes. But there was none of the anger or resentment I'd feared in them. They shone with pride and love, and that humbled me even more than the praise from the Queen.

"And, Guardian Belikov," Tatiana continued, "I must congratulate you on taming our wild Rose. Under your mentoring, she has blossomed into the finest guardian, save yourself, our world has seen in many years. I look forward to seeing what heights you can push one another to in the future." She smiled at us, a razor-sharp smile that made me wince. I felt Dimitri's answering wince, more than saw it. Tatiana's smile sharpened further, and I knew she'd seen. "I am grateful to you both for agreeing to take on the mission I requested you for. It will be dangerous, but should be very rewarding. And, after watching your trial just now, I know you are both ready. I expect great things from you – from both of you – in the future."

She nodded to us, a slow incline of her head, infinitely regal, and then turned and glided away. Most of the spectators melted away after her, but that was fine with me. The only ones that mattered were still here.

Dimitri caught me to him in a fierce embrace, and fireworks went off when we kissed. I wasn't sure whether they were inside my head or in the air around us, but I didn't care. I had _much_ more important things on my mind.


	37. Rose POV

Rose POV

After Dimitri and I crushed my – no, our – trial, Alberta whisked me away to clean up. Dimitri tried to follow, but Art intercepted him and, with the help of Yuri and Emil, dragged him off in the opposite direction. He shrugged at me as they pulled him along, and I just laughed and waved him on. I trusted Alberta and Art – they clearly had some plan, and they just as clearly weren't about to tell us about it. I was too tired to put up much protest; we'd find out soon enough.

After luxuriating in a positively decadent bath, I emerged from Alberta's bathroom to find a gorgeous dress waiting on the bed. I gasped, reaching out to run my fingers along the silky fabric without even realizing what I was doing.

Alberta chuckled softly, and I spun to face her. "Is this... for me?" I whispered.

She grinned. "Come, now, Rose, did you really think I'd let you get marked wearing any old thing?"

My attention was caught by that one all-important word. "Marked?"

"You passed your trial with flying colors, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you!" Janine stood up from her chair in the corner, and I jumped.

"Mom! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." She didn't sound sorry.

I tried to pout, but ended up laughing instead as she bounded over to me and pulled me into her arms for a fierce hug.

"Now, let's get you dressed."

I got my promise mark after all – which hurt. But that was okay. Dimitri held my hand, and when it was done took my place in front of the tattooist.

"Dimitri?" I asked, puzzled. "What are you doing? You've already got your mark."

He smiled gently at me. "Yes, but they're adding something extra. You've got one too," he added helpfully – although, not all that helpfully, since I couldn't see it under the bandage. I craned my head around anyway, which brought a rich chuckle rumbling from deep in his chest. "You can watch them put it on me," he suggested gently, eyes twinkling.

I moved behind him, watching the strange mark emerge under the steady hands of the tattooist. "I've never seen this mark before," I said wonderingly, tracing over it in the air with one finger.

"It's very rare." Alberta answered the question I was about to ask. "It marks you – both of you – as a pledged guardian pair. It will ensure that you are never separated and forced to serve different Moroi, and you will be allowed to live together, and even get married without facing the normal consequences." She smiled gently at us. "A few centuries ago, it was used more often – though, it's never been commonplace. It marks you both as those rarest of guardians who function better as a team than either does on their own. Congratulations, you two. After your performance this afternoon, there isn't anyone here who can honestly say you don't deserve it."

Stan frowned at this, but didn't object – which was pretty much a miracle, and convinced me, more than anything else could, of the honor being bestowed upon us. I let my gaze wander over the people gathered to watch our marking – a small crowd, since Alberta, Art, and Kirova had agreed that it was best to keep it as much a secret as possible. But, still. There were enough people to make the term 'crowd' necessary. And, after almost 18 years convinced I had no one... well. It was humbling. I smiled as my eye caught Lissa's and she waved excitedly while wiping away a tear with the other hand. Abe and Janine were holding hands and beaming at me. I grinned at them, feeling tears prick the corners of my own eyes. _My parents are actually here –_ both _of them. To watch my marking._ I smiled at the rest of them - Olena and Vika, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Sydney, Yuri and Emil and Celeste... And if my smile was a tad watery, well, that was alright.

And then the tattooist nodded at his work, and put a bandage over it, and Dimitri stood up off the stool, swept me into his arms, and pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, all in one graceful motion. I sighed and melted into his embrace, letting the whoops and cheers and catcalls eddy and break around us, utterly uncaring.

Kirova finally brought us back to reality, repeatedly - and loudly - clearing her throat, and, laughing, sent us off to clear out the lounge we'd been staying in, and then pack our belongings for the trip to Russia.

I listened with half an ear to the excited chatter surrounding me as I cleaned. Lissa wanted to know _every_ detail about the shopping trip. I was grateful, of course – especially since I wouldn't have to do much shopping for the baby myself – but I couldn't bring myself to care as much as she did. Luckily, I had her to do it for me. And I didn't mind the chatter. Lissa hadn't been able to go shopping herself, since she'd been maneuvering the Queen at the time, and they'd arranged to have everything shipped directly to Olena's home in Baia. She would have it all ready when Dimitri and I got there. Besides being convenient, it added an extra layer of security. This way, my name wasn't associated with it – a sensible precaution, since we had to keep this baby a secret. I didn't doubt that Lissa would remember some baffling-but-vital bit of baby paraphernalia she'd "forgotten" to put on their list, and so contrive a second shopping trip, but, so long as I didn't have to go – and I wouldn't – I didn't mind a bit.

I did have to snort a few times, as it became clear that Christian, of all people, had baby-fever the worst of all of them, and had handled the majority of the purchases. Lissa had left him with detailed instructions, of course, but he'd gone above and beyond. I was grateful to him – but that didn't mean I wouldn't tease him relentlessly about it later.

Lissa and Adrian agreed that Queen Tatiana wouldn't be a problem – she'd outmaneuvered them, of course, and insisted they tell her the truth, but they both swore that she seemed to be on our side. I couldn't quite believe it – even after her little performance at our trial – but when Abe chimed in, I had to concede. I was puzzled – _she hated me, didn't she?_ – but grateful. Having the queen on our side would certainly make things easier.

With all of us working together, we had the room cleared out quicker than I'd thought possible. Dimitri's mad plan had actually worked – we'd come together as friends. No, more than that, I decided, watching Sydney and Adrian whack one another with pillows while Abe, Janine, and Olena cheered them on and Dimitri attempted to referee – like family.

I cupped one hand protectively over my abdomen and smiled. It took me nearly 18 years to find my family – but this baby would _always_ have one – have _us_. I'd make sure of it.

"Rose!"

I grinned to myself as I went to rescue Dimitri, grabbing Lissa's arm and dragging her with me. She followed docilely as I tugged her across the room, never pausing in her chatter. Christian rolled his eyes and trailed after us, dragging the others with him.

I stumbled as a vision flared to life in my head. This was how our life would be from now on - I was certain of it, as certain as I was of my own name. There would undoubtedly be bad times, and trials - but we would weather them, and come out stronger for it. We were family, bound with bonds thicker than blood. As quick as it had appeared, the vision faded, and I looked up to meet Dimitri's warm brown eyes. Then Adrian and Sydney started talking at once, and Abe and Janine and Olena chimed in, and I laughed. I clasped Dimitri's outstretched hand in my own and let him draw me into the fray.

_~The End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://whimsicaldragonette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
